Sólo 24 horas más
by Day M. Odair
Summary: Edward ha prometido un amor eterno a Bella; pero un accidente automovilístico hace lo impensable: los separa. ¿Cuáles son los pensamientos de Edward antes de morir? Bella. Sólo ella. Tiempo. Sólo un día, para decir todo lo que no dijo. Un deseo de navidad, un amor inmortal y la intensidad de dos almas con el único deseo de estar juntas, sólo 24 horas más… para luego decir adiós.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Finalmente me he animado a subir esta nueva historia... será un tanto corta, constará de cuatro partes asi que poco a poco les iré subiendo algo... Aquí debajo está la sinopsis completa y el prólogo, el cual cuenta de dónde parte la historia. Es un tanto triste, pero considero que poco a poco estará llena de cosas dulces, y momentos lindos..., lamentablemente lo que pase en este fic, no puede pasar en la vida real (no podemos volver a ver a esas personas que ya no están con nosotros u.u) pero, si aquello fuera posible, ¿qué haríamos? Muchísimas cosas... cosas que leerán en esta corta historia. Espero les guste el prólogo y bueno, dentro de poco estaré subiendo el primer capítulo._

* * *

_**Sólo 24 horas más**_

_**Sinopsis**_

_"Todas mis posesiones por un poco más de tiempo". Edward ha prometido un amor eterno a Bella; no obstante, un accidente automovilístico hace lo impensable: los separa. ¿Cuáles son los pensamientos de Edward antes de morir? Bella. Sólo ella. Tiempo. Sólo un día, para decirle todo lo que no le dijo. Un deseo de navidad, un amor inmortal y la intensidad de dos almas con el único deseo de estar juntas, sólo 24 horas más… para luego decir adiós._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**Edward**_

Es irónico como la vida te cambia en un santiamén. En un momento, puedes estar feliz, con todos tus seres queridos, rodeándote en un sentimiento cálido que sólo tu familia puede darte; y en otro, la realidad de la vida te golpea con fuerza, sacándote el aire de tus pulmones. Nunca he pedido demasiado. Siempre he estado rodeado de lo que necesito: mis padres, mi hermano, mis sobrinos, y mi novia, la luz que alumbra mi vida. Tengo dinero —el necesario para mantener mi estómago lleno—, salud, paz y he sido agradecido. Nunca he vivido apresurado, porque siempre he supuesto que me queda tiempo para vivir…, porque vamos, sólo tengo veintiún años, estoy comenzando la universidad así que… ¿qué podría ocurrir para arruinar mis planes? Tengo ahora la respuesta: Todo. Puede ocurrir de todo. Un día despertarás y te darás cuenta que no hay vuelta atrás, que el pasado y el futuro no sirven de nada en tu día a día… que sólo cuenta el _presente_. Te despertarás y dirás, ¿qué he estado haciendo con mi vida? ¿Por qué he perdido tanto tiempo? Y comenzarán a aparecer los _"y si hubiera hecho esto"_ que no sirven de nada.

Aprovechar el tiempo es lo único importante.

No dejarlo ir… no dejarlo que se te escurra de los dedos, al contrario, debes presionarlo contra tu pecho, muy fuerte y aferrarte a él, porque la vida y el tiempo están _vinculados._ Y tú estás vinculado a ellos.

Cuando me desperté esta mañana, del 20 de diciembre del 2013, pensé que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para decirle a Bella cuánto la amaba, que le pediría matrimonio el 25 de diciembre justo a la medianoche y ella aceptaría, que viviríamos y haríamos todo lo que planeamos a partir de ese momento…

Pero ahora…

No sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Ahora mismo, justo cuando lees mis pensamientos y quizás comienzas a sentirte mal por haber perdido tanto tiempo en tu vida, y no haberle dicho a las personas que perdiste cuánto las amabas y amas; ahora, cuando el camión aparece de la nada y se estrella directamente contra mi volvo, y siento mi cuerpo ser golpeado por todas partes… mi cabeza… mis piernas… mi esternón…, me arrepiento, absolutamente me arrepiento, no de toda mi vida, pero sí de algunas de mis acciones.

¿Por qué tuve que gritarle a Bella esta mañana por haber olvidado decirme que el café estaba tan caliente?

De acuerdo, sé que es una tontería, pero yo le grité… realmente no debería estar pensando en eso cuando siento mi cuerpo desfallecer; no obstante, no puedo evitarlo. Los recuerdos sobre ella inundan mi mente y todo lo que veo es su rostro y sonrío. Bella… tan hermosa y gruñona… Bella, con aquel sonrojo tan lindo que aparece en sus mejillas cuando se avergüenza… la forma en que frunce los labios cuando no sabe qué decir…, ella es preciosa y la amo, y la amaré.

¿Por qué tuvo que llegar nuestro final tan pronto?

¿Por qué no llamé a mis padres ayer en la noche como mamá me lo había pedido?

¿Por qué no visité al hijo de Emmett o lo llevé al parque como él siempre ha querido? ¿Por qué pospuse aquello? Si tenía tiempo… ahora ya no lo tengo.

Se ha ido.

Se está yendo ahora, justo ahora, siento mis pulmones fallar…

Oigo gritos, pero suenan lejanos. Los escucho como si estuviera en las profundidades del mar, lo escucho como si no lo oyera realmente. Los gritos están allí, pero no están, yo estoy aquí, pero no estoy. Bella está aquí, pero no está…

Lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos… el tiempo se ha ido, y mientras muero lentamente, lo único a lo que me aferro son a los recuerdos…

—_Quisiera paralizar este momento, y no permitir que se nos escurra de nuestros dedos —dijo Bella, sus ojos brillando con picardía mientras yo observo su desnudez lentamente. Sus senos lindos y del tamaño correcto… su vientre plato y la curva de su espalda, su frente sudorosa, sus labios enrojecidos, sus manos alrededor de mi cuello… ella tenía razón, el momento era perfecto y no quería dejarlo ir, no quería dejarla ir a ella—. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si existen personas que sienten el mismo amor que sentimos nosotros?_

_Sonreí tiernamente y delineé su cuello con mi dedo índice. Me hallaba encima de ella, aún unidos después de un intenso clímax que me había llegado hasta el alma. Y me gustaba tenerla así, cuerpo a cuerpo, piel con piel, corazón con corazón…_

_Era nuestra primera vez, y fue perfecta._

—_Eres cursi. —Me burlé abiertamente al ver su sonrojo._

—_Sólo contigo. —Sonrió, aquella sonrisa era sólo para mí y nadie más—. ¿Me responderás o no?_

—_Bella. —Apoyé mi frente en la de ella y mis ojos penetraron los suyos. Bien podría derretirme ante ella en aquel mismo momento, porque estaba seguro que era la mujer de mi vida, y que desde que la conocí, no era el mismo. Algo había cambiado dentro de mí, pero quizás no se lo dije realmente—. No me lo he preguntado, Bells. Porque lo que siento por ti no tiene comparación existente por eso es imposible que alguien sienta por otra persona lo que yo siento cada vez que te veo._

Gritos. Sólo hay gritos y un terrible dolor en mi pecho. Siento la brisa en mi cuerpo helado y sé que estoy fuera del coche. Alguien llora, pero yo no logro ver a nadie, sólo Bella… ella está frente a mí en un momento, y al otro ha desaparecido.

_Gracias Dios por no permitir haberme traído a Bella conmigo_. —Es lo único que repito, como un mantra, pues ese es mi único consuelo.

Bella está a salvo.

Pero mi tiempo en la tierra se ha desvanecido. ¿Qué podría hacer para impedirlo? Nada. Pero, demonios, daría todo, todas mis posesiones por un poco más de tiempo. _Sólo un día… sólo 24 horas… y haría todo lo que no hice en años…_ le diría a Bella que siempre quise casarme con ella, le diría a Emmett que nunca en mi vida lo odié y que nuestros problemas sólo eran problemas tontos que los hermanos tienen. Gritaría a mis padres que los amo y que fui afortunado de tenerlos… haría tantas cosas… diría tantas cosas… ¿Qué harías si supieras que vas a morir pero tienes un día para despedirte? Quizás eso haría las cosas peores, mas en este momento a mí no me importa… por sólo decir un _adiós_ y un _te amo_ daría cualquier cosa…

Haría cualquier cosa…

Si tan sólo tuviera…

_Sólo 24 horas… sólo…_

—Edward. —Eso es lo que escucho en la lejanía, y es como el soplo del viento acariciando mi rostro—. Edward no. —Llora, y creo que me está tocando, pero no lo sé con seguridad—. Edward no te vayas. Bebé, no así, no…

Y la oscuridad alcanza mi cuerpo, alejando a mi luz, a la luz de mi vida, a Bella, de mi lado.

Jamás le dije que la amaba, que la amo.

_Te amo, Bella. Volveré._

* * *

_¡Espero les haya gustado! Seh, es un tanto triste, pero, ¿qué opinan?_

_¿Merezco algún review?_

_Espero sus comentarios, alertas, o favoritos. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima!_

_Abrazos y gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas, muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. :') Me alegra que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo de esta historia. Espero no decepcionar a nadie. A quienes me están preguntando que ocurre con Edward, pues aquí más o menos está la respuesta, el segundo capítulo también es narrado por él.  
Les pido que mantengan la mente abierta, es fantasía, pero una que a muchos nos gustaría que sucediera.  
ahora, ¡a leer! _

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_20 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

_No puedo odiar a Dios._  
_No puedo reprocharle el haberme permitido que muriera._  
_Después de todo, soy o era un mortal,_  
_y nadie jamás me prometió un final feliz._

_**Edward**_

Primero todo lo que veo es oscuridad y me pregunto si es eso lo que veré a partir de ahora sin Bella a mi lado: _oscuridad._ Me pregunto si eso es lo que las personas que mueren ven, porque, ¿quién ha regresado de allá arriba para contarlo? Por eso nosotros los humanos le tememos tanto a la muerte: porque no sabemos qué ocurrirá después.

Pues yo te cuento todo lo que ocurre a mí, a partir de momento en que las luces se encienden y los gritos y sonidos ensordecedores se hacen escuchar nuevamente:

Todo es un revoltijo en mi mente, como si alguien hubiera abierto mi cerebro y mesclado todo con una cuchara. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué todos gritan?_ Y luego lo recuerdo todo: estoy en el lugar del accidente, del accidente que he sufrido y por el que morí. _Oh no, no estoy muerto,_ porque sigo en este lugar, ¿no? Pero entonces... si estuviera vivo... ¿por qué ya no me duele nada? Quizás ocurrió un milagro y...

Pero nada de eso es cierto. Lo primero que alcanzo a ver cuando decido buscar respuestas es el puñado de personas que se arremolinan en esa parte de la calle. Hay tres ambulancias, paramédicos, bomberos y policías. Vuelvo mi vista a la derecha y me encuentro con el camión que ocasionó el accidente. Por alguna razón, los paramédicos están más concentrados en ese camión que en otra cosa, y luego me doy cuenta del porqué: hay un niño allí atrapado y no encuentran la manera de sacarlo.

El niño grita y mi garganta al mismo tiempo arde lágrimas que por alguna razón no derramo. Corro hacia el camión y observo cómo dos hombres intentan abrir la puerta chamuscada del camión. Alguien grita algo, pero no escucho... por alguna razón no puedo moverme, porque no sé qué hacer.

—¡El niño! —Vuelve a gritar la voz de una mujer, ella llora y grita y patalea para que los dos hombres gigantescos que la sostienen relajen su agarre—. ¡¿Cómo está el niño?! —Vuelve a gritar, con tal sentimiento que quisiera correr a consolarla, pero no puedo moverme, no puedo consolarla, no la conozco.

—Él estará bien —digo, sin saber si aquello tiene algún sentido. Miro a los ojos a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules; sin embargo ella no me devuelve la mirada en ningún momento—. Estará bien —repito más fuerte, pero ella no se inmuta.

—¡Hay que sacar al niño! —Grita alguien.

La mujer de cabellos negros enloquece cuando aquel hombre dice eso y se echa a llorar.

—¿Y Anthony? —dice en un sollozo—. ¡¿Mi hermano está bien?!

Nadie le responde.

Sigo observando el interior de camión, mientras que los estresados bomberos continúan con su labor, hasta que me doy cuenta de que ninguno de ellos me ha observado.

Nadie puede verme.

_¿Estoy muerto?_

Y al no saber la respuesta, miro a alrededor y me tambaleo un poco a causa del impacto.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Hay dos personas en el pavimento. Me acerco a quien reconozco como una mujer y cuando, me fijo en que dos hombres la toman y meten en una bolsa de plástico, para después cerrarla.

La mujer está muerta.

Vuelvo mi cabeza al camión donde las personas continúan tratando de rescatar al niño, y sus chillidos y gemidos me paralizan. Por eso no me acerco, porque no tengo nada que hacer, no sé cómo ayudar, porque estoy y a la vez no en este lugar. ¿Si soy sólo un alma, dónde está mi cuerpo?

La policía se encarga de colocar señales que indiquen que, la calle donde ha ocurrido el accidente, es inaccesible, por lo cual se ha armado un tráfico de muerte al otro lado de la calle. Me doy cuenta de que hay una luz cegadora que proviene de ningún lugar, pero me mantengo aquí, sin interesarme en buscar su paradero, sólo sé que debo quedarme y ver mi cuerpo, ver qué pasa con mi cuerpo, ver qué pasa con el niño del camión, y el hermano de la chica de cabellos negros.

Pero soy cobarde y no me acerco al camión por miedo a ver al niño morir. Es sumamente incomprensible el por qué siento aquella extraña conexión con el niño, y con el hermano —llamado Anthony— de la chica de cabello negro, después de todo, el que conducía el camión fue el culpable de mi accidente y supongo que el conductor era ese chico llamado Anthony.

¿Cómo se atravesó de esa manera en mi camino cuando tenía un niño con él en ese camión?

Irresponsable.

Y yo... _¿estoy muerto? ¿Dónde debería ir?_ Siempre pensaba que, cuando una persona muere, es llamado por alguna señal divina para después marcharse de la tierra a aquel lugar llamado el paraíso. Me entra el pánico al pensar aquello. ¿Entonces iré al infierno?

Sacudo la cabeza.

Mi cuerpo permanece tendido en el suelo. Mi rostro se halla pálido y aparentemente sin vida; no obstante, dos paramédicos comprueban mis signos vitales, e inyectan algo en mis venas. Observo mi apariencia: estoy semidesnudo. Es decir, alguien ha arrebatado mi abrigo y mi camiseta —o tal vez fue el accidente que los rompió—, sangre sale de mi nariz y boca y mi pierna derecha parece gravemente herida. Un paramédico rasga mis vaqueros por la parte de mi rodilla derecha y al ver la herida aparto la mirada, no sin antes ver cómo el paramédico sacude la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño chocolate se encuentra tendida en el suelo, justo al lado de mi cuerpo inerte. Ella llora y un gigante hombre la sostiene entre sus brazos, estabilizando.

—¡Lo estamos perdiendo! —grita alguien y sé que están hablando de mí.

Estoy muriendo.

_Nunca pensé que el amor verdadero me alcanzaría a una edad tan joven. Yo solía ser en la secundaria un poco popular, y el jugar el fútbol me ayudaba en extremo con las chicas. Es decir, ¿quién no se acercaba a mí por interés? Bella. Ella era la única. Cuando la conocí supe que me odiaba sin razón aparente y la chica inmediatamente se convirtió en la fuente de mi diversión. Ella era linda, con un rostro infantil pero con una madurez que no había visto en nadie más. Poseía un cabello castaño pero del color exacto del chocolate, sus ojos eran del mismo color y tenía pestañas gruesas y anormalmente largas. Sus cejas eran alineadas y le daban un aspecto de misterio a su angelical rostro; cuando ella se sonrojaba... era como ver el arcoíris después de un día de lluvia, por eso me agradaba molestarla o avergonzarla. _

_Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día en el que la intercepté después de que la vi salir de su clase de español. Ella vestía unos jeans rotos por el lado de las rodillas y una camiseta negra que se ceñía a su figura y rezaba por la parte de sus pechos el nombre de una banda local. Sólo llevábamos dos semanas conociéndonos y ella no me había dado ni la hora, sospechaba que me odiaba ya que la primera vez que la hablé me fulminó con la mirada y echó su cabello suave hacia atrás y salió de mi camino sin mirarme una vez más. Desde entonces había estado siguiéndola, como un perrito faldero._

—_Tengo entradas para la banda de tu camiseta —anuncié con una sonrisa coqueta._

_Ella ni siquiera se inmutó de lo que había dicho._

—_No voy a prestarte mis apuntes de química. —Fue lo que dijo cuando me interpuse en su camino aquella mañana—. ¿Por qué no se los pides a Jasper? —Su ceño se frunció con frustración, pero yo no me dejé intimidar por eso._

—_Porque Jasper no es de mi tipo —contesté con un encogimiento de hombros—. Lo invitaría a salir... pero no es mi tipo —repetí como un idiota._

_Ella se echó a reír, y al darse cuenta de aquello, volvió a su actitud fría._

—_¿Le invitas a salir a las personas que te prestan los apuntes de química? _

_Sacudí la cabeza en negación._

—_Por supuesto que no, sólo quiero salir contigo. ¿Irás al concierto conmigo o qué? —Coloqué mis brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza._

_Sip, podría estar intentando parecer relajado, pero la realidad era que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento de lo rápido que latía._

—_Vaya, que caballero más romántico—murmuró con sorna—. ¿Por qué no me das las entradas y simplemente te pierdes?_

_Alcé una ceja en su dirección._

—_De ninguna manera. Las compré para ti._

—_Pensé que tus padres no te estaban dando dinero por tu castigo —contestó en voz baja._

_Me sonrojé, realmente me sonrojé porque lo que estaba a punto de decirle me avergonzaba extremadamente. Demonios, ¿y si me decía que me fuese al demonio? Tendría que irme, no iba a obligarla a quererme, no cuando yo literalmente babeaba cada día por ella y ya la imaginaba en mi futuro._

_Y pensar que sólo teníamos dieciséis años... si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría cinco años después, la habría hecho mi esposa en ese mismo momento._

La muchacha de cabello castaño achocolatado, quien se halla al lado de mi cuerpo inerte, es Bella Swan. Mi Bella.

Recuerdo que, la última vez que estuve dentro de mi cuerpo, pensé que había alucinado con ella. Pero ahora sé que fue real, ella estuvo conmigo hasta que abandoné mi cuerpo, ella me pidió que me quedara a su lado, y después dejé de escucharla.

_Lo último que pensé fue un: Te amo, Bella. Volveré._

Y pensé que había muerto.

Ahora me hallo aquí sin poder saber si seré capaz de permanecer a su lado.

—Él va a estar bien —dice Jacob, uno de mis mejores amigos, en su oído. Siempre pensé que Jacob está secretamente enamorado de mi chica, no es tan increíble, porque para cualquier chico que la conociera sería absolutamente fácil caer enamorado de ella; ahora, cuando veo cómo él la observa con ese anhelo en sus ojos, yo estoy seguro de que mis sospechas siempre fueron ciertas, y sonrío levemente porque en ningún momento mi amigo intentó algo con mi chica. Así era Jacob, leal, sincero, un buen hombre—. Vamos Bella, levántate.

Pero ella no lo hace. Sólo intenta llegar a mi cuerpo pero los paramédicos se lo impiden. Ella grita cuando, después de acomodarme en una camilla, meten mi cuerpo en una ambulancia y le dicen que por su estado no la dejarán viajar conmigo.

—¡No! —Su voz se quiebra—. ¡Edward, no! ¡Edward! —Se echa a llorar y le pide a Jacob que vayan al hospital. Él acepta y evita su mirada, y yo sé por qué lo hace.

Está llorando. Sabe que no voy a sobrevivir.

Jacob estudia medicina en la misma universidad que Bella y yo, sólo que nosotros optamos por estudiar enfermería. Lo irónico del asunto es que podría estar ayudando en esta catástrofe, pero mi cuerpo está dañado y nadie puede verme. Es como si no estuviera aquí.

Quizás era un fantasma, o simplemente mi alma se está preparando para partir.

_Un sólo día, Dios, sólo uno más._

Sin embargo yo sé que aquello es imposible. No existen los milagros en esta ocasión y los deseos raras veces se hacen realidad. ¿Cómo puedo sobrevivir con todas esas heridas en mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo puedo volver junto a Bella si mi cuerpo no va a resistir ni siquiera una operación? Estoy tratando de aceptarlo... pero... aceptar tu propia muerte no es tan fácil... es difícil... es imposible.

—_¿Edward? —Me urgió Bella, mirando su reloj consecutivamente. Uff, genial, la estaba aburriendo._

_¿Podría ser esto más vergonzoso?_

—_Tengo un dinero que… —Me interrumpí. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Tenía que ser meticuloso con ella; llevaba observándola por dos semanas y a ciencia cierta sabía que me rechazaría si le dijera de dónde saqué el dinero._

—_Estuve trabajando._

_Bella alzó una es más su ceja de forma interrogativa. _

—_¿Trabajas? —Estaba llena de dudas, podía notarlo—. Pensé que apenas y te daba tiempo para estudiar y el fútbol._

_Ella estaba en lo cierto, mas, por supuesto, yo no iba a decírselo._

—_Wow. —Sonreí tan ampliamente como mis labios me lo permitieron y la vi una vez más sonrojarse sin razón alguna—. Has estado muy al pendiente de mi vida, ¿uh?_

_Inmediatamente ella se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda. Comenzó a andar, alejándose completamente de mí. Por consiguiente, la seguí hasta alcanzarla y suavemente la tomé de la mano, apretándola con dulzura y sentí como su pulso tembló._

_Sostuve su mano y ella no hizo ningún intento de rechazarme._

_Fue entonces cuando descubrí que ella también lo sentía._

_Sentía que había algo entre nosotros, algo que no tenía comparación._

_Imposible..._ aquella palabra se está convirtiendo en el titulo de lo que ocurre justo ahora.

Si otra persona estuviera en mi lugar, supongo que al ver que llevan su cuerpo a una ambulancia y su novia y su amigo se van al hospital en coche, los seguiría. Quizás aquello será lo lógico. Pero yo no me voy por lo lógico en esta situación de la cual no tengo el control. Mi cuerpo se ve impulsado por una fuerza suprema y de un momento a otro estoy cerca del camión una vez más, y algo se despierta en mi pecho cuando descubro que los paramédicos han sacado al niño, quien permanece inconsciente, pero con vida.

Los paramédicos se centran sólo en el niño, conforme la chica de cabellos negros continúa gritando:

—¡¿Dónde está Anthony?!

Un paramédico de ojos marrones sacude la cabeza, conforme otros dos finalmente sacan del camión el cuerpo inerte de un joven de unos veinticinco años y cabello castaño casi rubio. Sus ojos están cerrados y tiene una profunda herida en la cabeza, sus labios están pálidos y sé que ellos ya han anunciado su muerte, pero la muchacha de cabellos negros se niega a creerles y continúa pidiendo que le salven. Que él no puede morir.

Quiero decirle a la muchacha que nadie debería morir pero igual morimos, pero no lo hago, pues no me escuchará, vivo o muerto, ella seguirá rogando por la vida de Anthony hasta que se dé cuenta de que rogar no sirve de nada, porque su sentencia está escrita. Él muere en este accidente, y quizás yo también.

No obstante, el niño sigue con vida.

Colocan el cuerpo de Anthony en una bolsa de plástico y cuando están a punto de cerrar la bolsa y dejar su cuerpo allí junto con el resto de los cadáveres, lo veo.

El mueve un _dedo._

Luego dos.

—¡Él está vivo! —grito, pero evidentemente nadie me escucha.

¿Qué clase de paramédicos son estos? ¿Es que no comprobaron su pulso? ¿O sólo imaginé que había movido su dedo? Pero no, él mueve su dedo índice una tercera vez, y luego cierran la bolsa.

Me quedo sin aire, y siento el pánico apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Ese muchacho está vivo... pero si no lo asisten rápido morirá. Tal vez tiene una hemorragia interna o alguna contusión cerebral... pero ellos creen que está muerto pero... ¿por qué?

Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos y suelto una exclamación de frustración. Esto es horrible… simplemente… ¿cómo puedo ver todo esto y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo? Es un infierno, quizás estoy castigado con ver como muero y cómo mueren las demás personas de este accidente. Quizás cuando mi cuerpo muera, mi alma se quedará en la tierra como un espíritu en pena y todo lo que haré será ver cómo todos viven después de mi muerte, después de que me olviden…

—¡Él está vivo! —grito nuevamente, con toda mi frustración dejándola fuera. La chica de cabellos negros deja de gritar y su rostro se torna pálido. Sus piernas temblorosas se mueven hasta el cuerpo del chico y con manos, también temblorosas, abre la cremallera de la bolsa. Ella lo toca y jadea, para después comenzar a llorar y gritar a todo el mundo que ha ocurrido un milagro.

Los paramédicos asisten a Anthony.

Yo sólo me quedo sin aliento, allí, parado, observando todo.

Y cuando pienso que debo ir a ver mi cuerpo y saber cuál será mi destino, cuando me pregunto vagamente si en mí también ocurrirá esa clase de milagro y me salvaré, una voz, cantarina y aniñada, dice cerca de mí:

—No fue un milagro. —Se trata de una pequeña niña de unos quince años, con cabellos demasiado rubios y ojos azules como el cobalto. Ella mira fijamente la escena que yo presencio y suelta un suspiro—. Tú lo salvaste. Tendrás tus 24 horas, pero deberás seguir las reglas.

_¿Lo salvé? ¿Reglas? ¿De qué está hablando?_

—¿Quién eres? —murmuro, dándome cuenta que las personas que nos rodean no pueden vernos a ninguno de los dos.

—Eso no importa —responde ella con voz solemne. Va vestida casualmente, con unos jeans de mezclilla y una camiseta oscura y un abrigo grueso, que la protege del frío de invierno—. Sólo estoy aquí para guiarte.

Estoy confundido.

—¿Guiarme?

—Sí. Guiarte —responde secamente—. Estuviste a punto de morir, Edward. Pero por alguna razón no lo hiciste. Salvaste a un hombre, gritando con todas tus fuerzas que permanecía con vida. Su destino no era este, pero las decisiones que tomó lo llevaron a su muerte pero tú la impediste.

—¿O sea que él debió morir? —Mierda. ¿Esto era sólo un sueño? No parece real… yo simplemente…, esto no puede estar pasando.

—Sí. Él iba a morir. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Al igual que tú. —Algo en mi alma se rompe—. Pero, Edward, tu cuerpo está demasiado…

—Lo sé —interrumpo, porque no quiero seguir escuchándola—. No puedo aferrarme a una vida que ya se ha marchitado. Yo sólo quiero… despedirme y decirle que…

_La amo. Que la amo. Porque cuando estuve con vida no fui capaz de hacerlo._

Ella parece leer mis pensamientos.

—_La muerte sólo tiene importancia en la medida en que nos hace reflexionar sobre el valor de la vida._ —Me mira fijamente, y sé que está recriminándome y yo me siento tan intimidado a pesar de su rostro angelical—. Una frase muy cierta, Edward. ¿No es así? Ustedes los humanos reflexionan cuando, quizás, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Lo sé. —Mi voz se quiebra y agacho la cabeza.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios continúa hablando:

—Tendrás sólo 24 horas —revela ella, aún con seriedad—. Tu alma permanece intacta; sin embargo, el alma de Anthony Masen está desvaneciéndose.

Y con eso ambos desaparecemos.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan que ocurre con Edward?_

_Dejen sus teorías en un comentario. Si tienen alguna duda no lo piensen dos veces y pregunten!_

_Estaré respondiendo sus reviews como los del capitulo anterior._

_Espero sus preciosas opiniones!_

_Besotes, abrazos y gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este segundo capítulo y les aviso que no habrán cuatro capítulos como anteriormente había dicho; habrán 7 capítulos y un epílogo.  
Mañana subiré el capítulo tres, en la tarde._

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

_20 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

_Mi alma no quiere irse sin despedirse de ella._  
_Mi alma sigue viva, aunque mi cuerpo esté a punto de morir._  
_¿Podré decirle que la amo? _  
_¿Será posible que se me conceda este último deseo?_

_**Edward**_

Su nombre es Jane y es un ángel.

Nos dirigimos al hospital donde trasladaron a todos los heridos del accidente, incluyendo mi cuerpo. Jane apenasy me dedica la palabra, pero es más que obvio que mi deseo va a ser concedido. Yo podré despedirme de mis seres queridos, y aunque ella no me explica cómo va a ser eso posible, no meimporta en lo más mínimo pues sólo sé que necesito despedirme, si de verdad debo morir e irme de la tierra, quiero hacerlo. Y por tan sólo hablar con Bella una última vez… haré cualquier cosa.

Pero hay reglas…

Cuando estamos dentro del hospital, a la primera que logro ver es a Isabella. Ella camina de un lado a otro, como un lobo enjaulado. Se halla pálida y sé que no ha comido nada a pesar de que ya son casi las dos de la tarde. Pienso que es inverosímil, el que yo me encuentre de esta forma —fuera de mi cuerpo que permanece con vida— por tantas horas. Eso sólo podría significar una cosa, y lo estoy asumiendo: moriré, mi cuerpo no resistirá.

—Bella es tu novia, ¿uh? —murmura Jane con los brazos cruzados—. Es muy bonita.

Asiento con la cabeza, corroborando que lo que ha dicho es cierto. Bella es hermosa.

No quiero hablar de Bella aunque mi mente sólo piensa en ella y en lo que ocurrirá con su vida cuando finalmente yo me marche. ¿Se casará? ¿Tendrá hijos? ¿Será feliz? No hay una garantía, no hay alguna promesa de ella que me asegure que continuará viviendo a pesar de no tenerme a su lado. Lo puedo ver ahora mismo mientras ella coloca su cara entre sus manos y solloza: ella me ama y sólo reza para que yo continúe viviendo.

_Volveré… pero sólo por un día…_

Jane comienza a caminar y yo la sigo aún cuando todo lo que quiero es quedarme con Bella. Sin embargo, mi deber ahora es asegurar que mi deseo será cumplido y Jane es la única que puede responder mis preguntas y decirme cómo proceder. Conforme la sigo, reflexiono sobre lo que ella me ha dicho: _"Tu alma permanece intacta; sin embargo, el alma de Anthony Masen está desvaneciéndose"._

¿Qué significa eso?

—Su nombre es Anthony Masen —anuncia Jane cuando aparecemos en la habitación de éste. Él sigue con vida, pero por lo que entendí de Jane, su alma poco a poco se va desvaneciendo—. Realmente este accidente no debió ocurrir, pero Anthony estaba desesperado porque su sobrino tenía un ataque de asma, tomó el camión de su padre y condujo enloquecido rumbo al hospital. El niño cayó inconsciente y él pensó que había muerto, por lo cual perdió el control del camión y allí fue cuando tú apareciste, y las personas que estaban cerca del lugar.

Realmente fue un accidente.

—¿Cómo está el niño?

—Afortunadamente, está bien —responde ella.

—¿Y yo? Es decir… ¿mi cuerpo?

Jane suelta un suspiro y, la mortificación en su rostro, la hace ver un tanto más mayor. Siempre he creído en los ángeles, pero tenerla frente a mí es la cosa más loca que pude haber imaginado. Es totalmente impensable el que esto me esté ocurriendo a mí… moriré en cualquier momento, pero estoy a punto de regresar, ¿será que esto sólo me ha ocurrido a mí?

—No queda mucho tiempo —contesta sinceramente.

Asiento con la cabeza, aceptando totalmente su respuesta. ¿Qué sentido tiene negarme a aceptarlo? Ninguno, porque de todas formas estaré muerto.

—¿Sabes? Sería genial que me explicaras de qué va todo esto —digo solemnemente, conforme despeino mis cabellos en señal de exasperación—. ¿Salvé a Anthony?

Jane vuelve a asentir con la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Edward, ustedes los humanos ignoran demasiadas cosas cuando están vivos. Se te dará una oportunidad para que hagas lo que no hiciste cuando viviste: decirle a la chica cuánto la amas. Sin embargo, nada es gratis y tendrás que cumplir tu parte.

—¿Cuál es mi parte? Acabo de salvar a Anthony.

Jane sacude la cabeza y coloca sus manos en sus caderas.

—Realmente no lo entiendes. El destino de Anthony era vivir hasta envejecer al igual que tú; sin embargo, cuando su sobrino estuvo a punto de morir, hizo lo que pudo para mantenerlo a salvo y manejó como un lunático para dirigirse al hospital. Pudo mantener la calma, y quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes, pero no lo hizo. Tú te atravesaste en su camino, esas personas se atravesaron en su camino, y el destino cambió. Morirían todos menos el niño, realmente en el cielo no tenemos el control de eso, cada decisión, cambia el rumbo de la historia, cada acción te define. —Soltó un profundo suspiro y tocó mi hombro—. Si Anthony no hubiese descuidado a su sobrino mientras lo cuidaba, si no hubiese sido tan confiado, si no hubiese estado al pendiente de las chicas… drogas… y todo aquello, nada de esto había ocurrido.

—Pero ocurrió, y nos afectó a todos —musito sin aliento. Demonios, ¿Anthony descuidó a su sobrino, quien era su responsabilidad, y ocurrió todo esto? Por no ser responsable, se producen muertes… esto es tan inesperado… ¿es lo que ocurre todo el tiempo? Simplemente… ¿alguien muere cada día por cosas como esa?

—Exactamente. Y él debió morir, y tú lo salvaste. ¿No crees que él deba aprender algo de esto? ¿No crees que deba asumir todos sus errores y enmendarlos? —Jane me mira a los ojos, y ellos brillan.

—No lo entiendo.

—Su alma se está desvaneciendo, es decir, está muy débil porque estuvo a punto de abandonar su vida; sin embargo, bien podría decir que tú también estás a punto de abandonar tu vida, pero aquí estás. ¿Tan aferrado estás en la idea de despedirte de esa chica? —Ella quiere que sea sincero, lo veo en sus ojos azules.

—La amo —respondo, por primera vez diciendo esas palabras en voz alta—. La amo, y ella se merece saberlo, porque nunca se lo dije, nunca le dije que salí de mi departamento un poco enojado y nervioso porque buscaría su anillo de compromiso.

Jane vuelve a tocar mi hombro, y luego me abraza con fuerza, a pesar de que sus brazos son tan pequeños como los de una niña de doce años.

—Lo sé. —Acaricia mi rostro con una ternura que me infunde calma y esperanzas—. Y se lo dirás.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Jane se aleja un poco de mi y vuelve a tomar su rol de ángel guía.

—Estarás dentro del cuerpo de Anthony Masen —responde con tal naturalidad que palidezco ante su revelación—, el 24 de diciembre, hasta el 25.

_Mierda._

—¿Por qué en esa fecha?

Ella sólo me mira fijamente y después sonríe ampliamente, y veo lo que antes no vi en ella: la luz que irradia su alma, y se transmite por medio de su sonrisa. Ella en realidad es un ángel y me está ayudando, o mejor dicho, me ha ofrecido un trato. Pero, ¿cómo haré que Bella me reconozca cuando vaya a buscarla?

Jane toma mi mano, y aún con aquella sonrisa de niña pequeña en su rostro, responde:

—Porque es navidad, y en la navidad todo es posible.

Hace aproximadamente dos horas que mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar. Morí el 20 de diciembre a las 3 de la tarde, en medio de una operación riesgosa. Isabella ya ha recibido la noticia y tuvieron que sedarla, mi madre está desbastada y Carlisle sólo se ha encargado de consolarla, reprimiendo su propio dolor. Emmett no ha recibido la noticia pero Jacob está a punto de llamarlo. Nunca vi a Jacob llorar antes de este día; ahora lo veo muy seguido. Él limpia sus lágrimas pero ellas salen nuevamente, toma su móvil con manos temblorosas y marca el número de Emmett, y con voz suave, tratando de decirle la noticia con sutileza, le notifica que su único hermano ha fallecido.

Esto es el infierno y lo sé; pero he decidido presenciar todo esto aunque Jane me dijo que podría ir a otro sitio. Tuve que quedarme, me partía el corazón en pequeños y numerosos trozos el dejarlos solos y no acompañarlos en estos momentos.

Y siento que he perdido una parte de mí.

Y cada uno de ellos, también lo han hecho.

Camino a la habitación donde se encuentra Bella. La hallo rápidamente, y cuando intento abrir la puerta, me percato de que mi mano traspasa la madera, así que simplemente traspaso la pared y llego a mi Bella. En cuanto la veo, algo se remueve dentro de mí y quiero echarme a llorar y comenzar a gritar que estoy aquí, pero no lo hago. Me limito a recostarme a su lado, ya que no puedo sostenerla o acariciarla como me gustaría y comienzo a hablarle sobre nuestro noviazgo, a hablarle con voz quebradiza, a sabiendas de que ella no logra escucharme.

_Bella no aceptó que me amaba a pesar de que llevábamos saliendo casi cuatro semanas. De hecho, cuando estábamos con nuestros amigos, se tornaba tan fría como el hielo que yo sólo tuve que acostumbrarme a la forma tan arisca en la que me trataba. Pronto descubrí por qué lo hacía: estaba avergonzada porque yo era su primer novio y no sabía como actuar delante de los demás._

_Entonces decidí que cada día le robaría un beso delante de todos hasta que ella no tendría más remedio que acostumbrarse._

_Pero por supuesto, la primera vez que intenté hacer resultó un desastre._

_Bella podía llegar a ser una leona enfurruñada a veces. Aquella mañana la suerte no se hallaba de mi lado y cuando la tomé por sorpresa y planté mis labios en lo suyos, lo que hizo ella a continuación fue darme un rodillazo en mi entrepierna, por lo cual yo me incliné mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor y tomaba la zona afectada entre mis manos. En efecto, todos en la cafetería se echaron a reír y lo único que hizo Bella fue sonrojarse. Jasper y Alice, luego de preguntarme si me encontraba bien y que si necesitaba un médico, y yo asentir levemente, soltaron una enrome risotada y se marcharon de la mesa que compartían con Bella, palmeando el hombro de ésta y murmurando un "Buen golpe" que causó que ella se sonrojara todavía más._

_Me dolía como el infierno, pero no le reproché nada porque seguramente ella pensaba que otro tipo la había besado._

—_¿Estás bien? —me preguntó cuando el dolor lentamente desaparecía—. Siempre quise darte una patada en las bolas, pero no así._

_Sonreí tensamente y sacudí la cabeza en completo desacuerdo._

—_No puedes hacerlo, Bella —le dije con expresión seria._

_Ella abrió los ojos como platos y alzó su barbilla, retándome._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque luego no podré darte hijos, y un montón de cosas más... —Meneé la cejas, añadiéndole más picardía a mi patética frase—. Mi chico es tu amigo, a los amigos se les acaricia._

_Ella se puso roja como un tomate y se dio la vuelta para irse._

_Pero yo hice lo que siempre hacía cuando ella se marchaba._

_Corrí hasta que la alcancé y entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella, dándole dos apretones. Eso podría significar tantas cosas para nosotros: un lo siento, un te quiero, un eres un idiota. Lo que fuera, pero era nuestra señal, y ella lo captaba. Me respondió el apretón y continuamos caminando._

_Agarrados de la mano._

_Bueno, eso era un avance, ¿no?_

—¿Lo recuerdas? —digo con un hilo de voz, e intento acariciar su mejilla, pero no siento nada. Mi piel no está, yo sólo soy una imagen difusa, una sombra, aire, agua, algo imposible de atrapar—. ¿Sabes? Era lo suficientemente inmaduro en ese entonces, y posiblemente cometía cada tontería diaria que tú odiabas. Sin embargo, te quedaste conmigo todo el tiempo, jamás me alejaste a pesar de lo idiota que era. Por eso siempre me he preguntado si para ti eso era justo. ¿Te amé lo suficiente para hacerte feliz? ¿Fue suficiente el tiempo que estuvimos juntos? —Suelto un suspiro que no me di cuenta estaba conteniendo. ¿Por qué estoy diciéndole eso cuando sé que no me escucha?

Continúo observando su hermoso rostro, guardando cada detalle en mi memoria, tatuándola en mis recuerdos para llevar su imagen en mi mente cuando tenga que marcharme. Me duele saber que pudimos tener una vida juntos; pero mi camino fue sentenciado y morí, y no puedo imaginarme cómo se estará sintiendo ella en este momento. Imaginar a Bella muerta... es inconcebible.

_No me arrepiento de nada, Bella. No me arrepiento de entregarte todo mi corazón, y quiero que lo sepas, quiero que lo escuches de mi propia voz._

Sus ojos permanecen cerrados y me permito imaginarla mirándome a los ojos. Amaba el chocolate que había en sus orbes, define claramente su personalidad: dulce. Y es que Bella evidentemente es como el chocolate: pocas personas se resisten a él.

La quiero besar. Quiero sentirla. Quiero tantas cosas..., y ansío que sea 24 de diciembre dentro de poco, ansío encontrar la forma en que ella me crea cuando le diga que soy Edward y que tengo 24 horas para despedirme de ella y arreglar la vida de un chico que no conozco, ansío que me crea, y que acepte mis palabras.

Escucho voces y mis pensamientos se apagan. La puerta de la habitación donde permanece Bella, se abre y Jacob y mi padre Carlisle están dentro. Jacob recogió su cabello largo en una coleta y Carlisle se ha despojado de su chaqueta y la coloca sobe Bella, al mismo tiempo que Jacob la toma entre sus brazos y se la lleva de la habitación. Intento seguirlos, pero pienso que sería doloso para mí ver su sufrimiento, por eso permanezco en mi lugar, en la cama ahora vacía. Cierro los ojos, y aunque sé que no puedo dormir, permanezco con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo que estoy vivo y que sólo quiero descansar de toda esta pesadilla.

—_Emmett es gay —musité a mi madre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el eludido me escuchara. En esa época, sólo tenía once años y era tan inmaduro como podría ser un chico de esa edad, Emmett tenía quince y era un roquero en aquel tiempo y yo le molestaba por delinearse los ojos._

—_Cállate, cabello de niña —dijo mi hermano con la boca llena de hamburguesa. Él me fulminó con la mirada y miró a mamá directamente a los ojos—. Oye mamá, hay una fiesta en lo de Chris._

—_Ajá —murmuró mamá, sin retirar su atención de las verduras que cortaba—. ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea? _

_Emmett colocó los ojos en blanco._

—_Mamá, ya tengo dieciséis. _

—_¿Y qué? ¿Está prohibido hacer la tarea a esa edad o qué? —inquirí con una sonrisa petulante, conforme me aproximaba al plato de Emmett y le arrebataba un puñado de papas fritas. Me gané un gruñido de su parte, pero el idiota no se atrevió a darme un zape delante de mamá._

—_Vas a la fiesta si te llevas a Edward y haces tu tarea —contestó mamá con tranquilidad._

—_¡¿Qué?! —gritó mi hermano levantándose de la mesa abruptamente—. No voy a llevar a un niño a una fiesta._

—_No soy u niño —canturreé masticando las papas de Emmett—. ¿Sabes por qué no quiere que vaya, mamá? Emmett tiene una novia._

_Mamá alzó una ceja en mi dirección._

—_Pensé que Emmett era gay._

_Me eché a reír al mismo tiempo que Emmett gruñía un:_

—_¡Que no soy una marica por el amor a Dios!_

_Automáticamente miré a Emmett con los ojos abiertos como platos._

—_¿Qué es marica? —La curiosidad se hallaba en mi rostro. Y la cara de Emmett era todo un poema: sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos._

—_Es un hombre que le gusta follar con..._

—_¡Es una planta! —gritó la voz de papá, quien apareció en la cocina con una taza de café a medio terminar en su mano. Él miró a mamá, quien también se hallaba un poco sonrojada, luego a Emmett quien rehuía de su mirada, y por último a mí—. Es una planta, poco conocida, así que no la menciones a nadie._

_Asentí con la cabeza, creyéndome todo el cuento._

—_De acuerdo, ¿y qué es follar? —Todos se echaron a reír porque dije "Florear" y no "Follar" pero jamás me respondieron esa pregunta, obviamente._

_24 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

No sé cuántos días transcurrieron. Fue a mi entierro. Bella no estuvo presente; sin embargo estuvo ayer frente a mi tumba y dijo un montón de cosas que me habrían hecho llorar si estuviese con vida.

Vi a Emmett, a su esposa Rosalie y a mi sobrino y me sentí como la mierda, porque las lágrimas que vi en sus ojos eran por mi causa, y de alguna forma me siento culpable.

He permanecido en la habitación de Anthony todo este tiempo. Él ha mejorado pero permanece en coma. Su cabeza está vendada y le han dado puntos en la herida poco profunda de su hombro, además que está conectado a un montón de máquinas y cables. Sus signos vitales están bien, aún cuando un tubo se halla dentro de su garganta. Sobrevivirá, los doctores hablan de un milagro, pues cuando lo sacaron del camión se hallaba sin vida; no obstante, Jane me explicó que su corazón se había detenido por tan sólo dos o tres segundos, en el preciso momento en el que comprobaron su pulso. Coincidencia o no, le habría costado la vida, y así debió morir, pero yo lo impedí.

Independientemente de sus elecciones o no, independientemente de que yo esté muerto por las decisiones que él tomó, lo habría salvado de nuevo, porque es un ser humano después de todo.

La chica de cabello negro que se hallaba en la calle el día del accidente, es la hermana de Anthony, llamada Caroline y madre de Sthep, quien ya ha sido dado de alta. Usualmente está aquí todas las tardes; pero hoy no vino. He estado sentado junto a Anthony todo el día, observándolo fijamente y preguntándome cómo se sentirá estar en un cuerpo que no te pertenece.

¿Dónde estará el ama de Anthony? ¿Seguirá allí dentro mientras yo habite en su cuerpo por tan sólo un día? ¿Qué pasará cuando mi alma abandone su cuerpo? ¿Recordará mi invasión?

—Estará allí dentro —responde mi pregunta Jane, quien aparece de la nada a mi lado. Lleva el cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas y se ve aún más joven. Asumo que tendrá más años de lo que aparenta, pero no se lo pregunto—. Cuando salgas, él recordará todo, además de tu historia con Bella y cómo murió toda esa gente por sus elecciones. Es ahí cuando descubrirá que la clase de vida que lleva es la incorrecta.

_Correcto. _Sé que puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo ayuda a este chico y despedirme de Bella —que claramente es lo más complicado—, pero lo haré, asumiré esta misión.

—De acuerdo.

Jane sonríe ampliamente y yo tengo que inclinar mi cabeza para mirarla. Ella fácilmente puede medir un 1.50.

—Me alegra de que estés listo, porque ya casi que es la hora.

_Oh Dios._

—¿Qué? —De pronto el pánico impregna mi alma, como una corriente abrazadora.

Jane toca mi brazo y su toque me infunden calma.

—La cosa es esta, Edward: probablemente escuches al alma de Anthony en tu.. ejem, bueno en _su_ cabeza. Puede ser un poco renuente al principio, pero a medida que le muestres tus recuerdos, lo entenderá. Él es humano y sabrá entenderte, debido a que sentirá lo que tú estás sintiendo y..., no te pongas celoso y él siente _cosas_ por Bella. —Hay lágrimas en sus ojos de un momento a otro y frunzo el ceño porque no entiendo por qué le ha dado por llorar.

—¿Te volveré a ver de nuevo? —inquiero, porque algo me dice que no será así.

Jane sonríe tristemente y sacude la cabeza con pena.

—De aquí en adelante sólo será Anthony y tú. —Mira el cuerpo inerte de Anthony y suspira—. Ayuda a ese chico, Edward. Ha tenido una vida triste y lamentable, y todos merecemos la felicidad y la serenidad sin importar nuestros errores pasados. Lo importante es el presente y saber aprovechar la vida que tienes en este mundo, aprendiendo de los errores sin molestarse en repetirlos.

—Ahora lo comprendo realmente. —Asiento con la cabeza y limpio una lágrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

—Y recuerda, Edward. Sólo son 24 horas más. —Me abraza efusivamente y oigo su sollozo en mi pecho. Claramente ella puede tocarme porque prácticamente somos lo mismo: dos almas, ella un ángel y yo un fantasma—. Pero también recuerda que en la navidad todo es posible.

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza, sin tener nada que decir. No muy seguro de qué hacer, me acerco a Anthony y lo miro fijamente. Escucho la risita de Jane y sé que probablemente no es así como entraré en su cuerpo, por lo cual la miro con una sonrisa le pregunto:

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Cerrar los ojos —responde ella con diversión.

Ella realmente no es muy comunicativa.

—¿Y qué más?

—Ya te lo diré —contesta restándole importancia al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros—. Quiero decirte otra cosa más, Edward. Eres un alma diferente a todas las demás, hay mucha calidez y ternura en ti, y probablemente eres el menos que merece un final como éste; sin embargo no pierdas las esperanzas, tu amor por Bella es del tamaño del cielo: infinito. Y tu amor por ella te ha mantenido aquí, tu alma brilla como un cartel de las Vegas cuando piensas en ella. _Es tu alma gemela_. Quizás en otra vida tu final sea diferente. —Su voz es tan suave que me acobija, y de pronto siento que debo cerrar los ojos, comienzo a sentirme casado, pero capto su mensaje, sé lo que quiere decir y lo entiendo perfectamente—. Ahora pide tu deseo.

—_Sólo pido 24 horas más... para decirle a Bella cuánto la amo, para decirle adiós._

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus opiniones!_  
_Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado su comentario, estoy muy contenta de saber que les agrada la historia. _  
_También agradezco los favs y alertas... lectoras silenciosas (como muchos las llaman xD ) anímense a expresar su opinión. _  
_¡Gracias por leer! Espero ansiosa sus opiniones. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Primeramente, feliz navidad a todas mis hermosas lectoras, espero la pasen genial en este día tan bonito. Recuerden aprovechar enormemente a sus familias, eso es lo más importante! Me he conectado solo para subir este capítulo (aunque sí, como toda la historia es super triste) Pero mi intención no es entristecer a nadie, de hecho si hay personas (como yo por ejemplo) que se ponen sentimentales estos días, lean el capi otro día porque es Pov Bella, y como saben ella tiene muucho que decir. Como dije, mi intención con esta historia es hacerles ver que el **aquí** y el** ahora** es lo único importante y no sólo en la navidad debemos aprovechar a nuestros seres queridos, sino todo el año!_

_Bien, sin más les dejo con el capítulo. Les dijo que Bella comienza a narrar desde el 23 de diciembre (mucho antes de que Edward pida su deseo para estar en el cuerpo de Anthony) casi al final, nos alojaremos en el 24 de diciembre, y bueno... lean y pues espero les guste!_

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

_Adiós, quien inventó esa palabra debería arder en el infierno._

_Rachel Van Dyken._

…

_El tiempo es una bendición,  
tiempo con él es lo que ya no tengo.  
Pero ahora, ¿de qué servirá la vida que me queda si ahora no podré ver sus ojos?  
Cambiaría el tiempo que tengo por delante,  
por sólo 24 horas más junto a él._

_23 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

_**Bella**_

¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Estará mirándome desde allá arriba? Se ha ido, se ha marchado. No está. Sólo quedan en mi mente los recuerdos sobre él que en el tiempo se irán desvaneciendo y me estaré preguntando si Edward Cullen fue real o no. Todo ha perdido el sentido, como si una parte de mi ser se hubiese marchado. Las palabras que no le dije… los besos que no le di… quedan en el olvido e internamente me pregunto si este ha sido nuestro destino desde siempre.

Un final trágico.

Un adiós. Un dolor. Lágrimas.

Quiero soñarlo, de hecho, sólo duermo para poder verlo porque ya no me queda otro remedio que huir de la realidad. Quiero soñar que lo beso, que lo abrazo, que le digo que le amo aunque él jamás me lo haya dicho…, pero nosotros no elegimos los sueños, y cuando cierro los ojos, lo veo muerto, sin vida, sus parpados cerrados y sus labios tan pálidos como una hoja de papel.

Y me vuelvo a preguntar…

¿Qué sentido tiene seguir sin él?

—Bella, por favor, tienes que comer —dice Alice, sin dejar de observarme fijamente. Alice es mi mejor amiga y también mi prima y aunque todos sabemos que ella finge ser la más fuerte de las personas que me rodean, sé que por dentro está destrozada—. ¿Bajemos a la cocina, sí? Por favor.

No digo nada. No he dicho nada desde que_ él _murió. Por Dios, ¿cómo podría decir algo cuando no tengo palabras? Todo lo sucedido… la forma en la que se marchó…, es una _mierda._ No hay peor dolor que este… perder a la persona que amas, sacude tu mundo y te deja con un hueco profundo en el pecho, hueco que siempre estará allí, recordándote que una vez amaste tanto a una persona, que se ha ido. Para siempre.

—Bella, habla conmigo. —Su voz tembló.

"_Habla conmigo"_, esa era su frase, la única que usaba cuando me veía triste, desolada e incluso molesta. Recuerdo aquel día, cuando estábamos en el instituto, en ese entonces sólo éramos amigos y los chicos apenas comenzaban a notarme…, yo era tan inocente y él tan divertido… pero una vez se enfadó cuando un chico me invitó a salir y yo le grité de regreso que no tenía que meterse en mi vida. _"Bella, perdóname"_ Sus palabras se reproducen en mi mente, trayendo lágrimas a mis ojos. _"Bella, por favor, di algo"_ no dije nada, porque no tenía nada que decir, lo irónico de todo esto es que ahora tengo tantas palabras en mi garganta, que sólo son dirigidas a él, y nadie más.

¿A quién se las diré ahora?

Al cielo… a las estrellas… sin saber si Edward realmente me está escuchando.

¿Escuchará ahora mis pensamientos en este momento?

—Sólo tienes que recordar las cosas buenas —sigue hablando Alice, alentándome a que hable con ella—. ¿La primera vez que lo viste? ¿El primer beso que te dio? Sólo tienes que verlo y recordarlo, cuando vivía…

Sollozo y me acurruco aún más en mi cama. Sé que mi habitación es un desastre, que yo soy un absoluto desastre, que mi vida sería un desastre de ahora en adelante. Simplemente… _¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Edward?_

—¡No puedo! —grito a Alice, y el nudo en mi garganta crece con cada lágrima que derramo—. ¡Es imposible! Lo vi moribundo, Alice. Él se ha ido, ¡se ha ido! ¿Qué sentido tiene recordarlo vivo cuando está muerto? —Yo no sé lo que estoy diciendo, sólo me dejo llevar por la ira y la tristeza entremezcladas.

Veo a Alice, a pesar de que mis ojos siguen llenos de lágrimas, que no derramo.

—Tiene sentido. —Asiente Alice, sus ojos negros brillando con lágrimas en los ojos—. Porque fue tuyo. Porque cada recuerdo de ustedes es inmortal. Sí, se ha ido, pero lo disfrutaste mientras estuvo contigo, era demasiado joven para morir, pero, ¿jamás has sopesado lo que quizás Edward piensa sobre todo esto? Quizás está feliz de todo los momentos que tuvo contigo, por eso vale la pena recordarlos, si no lo haces, vas a traicionar su recuerdo y su amor.

—No quiero traicionarlo —digo en un susurro, y es la verdad. Lo último que quiero en esta vida es que Edward, donde quiera que esté, se decepcione de mí.

Alice me dedica una sonrisa triste y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

—Entonces, por favor, levántate. Y dile adiós.

No quiero decirle adiós; pero él se ha ido… definitivamente, ya no hay vuelta atrás. No tiene sentido el que no me despida, si sé que es improbable que lo vuelva a ver de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedo decirle adiós cuando no quiero que se vaya?

Alice se queda pensativa por un largo momento. Yo por mi parte, enjugo mis lágrimas y suelto un largo suspiro. Miro los alrededores de mi habitación y siento como mi pecho se contrae. Tengo recuerdos, muchos recuerdos de Edward en esta habitación.

—Recuérdalo —dice, encogiéndose de hombros; para mí, aquello no tiene ningún sentido—. Cuéntame nuevamente cosas sobre él. Estábamos en penúltimo año de la secundaria cuando lo conociste, ¿qué sentiste?

Una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en mis labios.

—Lo odiaba.

Alice se echa a reír, aunque ella ya sabía aquello pues estudiamos las secundarias juntas.

—Lindo. Pero recuerdo que para él era todo lo contrario.

Asiento con la cabeza y sé que Alice tiene razón. Y sé que llegará un momento en el que mis recuerdos de Edward ya no duelan, porque cada vez que recuerdo la forma en que me miraba, la forma en que sonreía… soy _feliz._ Porque formó parte de mi vida. Edward era mi constante. Edward era todo para mí. Pero es tiempo de decir adiós… aunque lo voy a extrañar con todas las fuerzas de mi débil corazón.

_Penúltimo año de secundaria y yo parecía un renacuajo con senos. O eso era lo que decían mis primas —Alice y Rosalie— cada vez que me veían; no obstante, los chicos pensaban todo lo contrario y cada vez que me veían en la calle o en la cafetería, aseguraban que era demasiado linda y me invitaban a salir. _

_Era el primer día. Recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba. Tenía dieciséis años, era un poco más baja que ahora y mi cabello era más corto. _

_¿Qué hice cuando vi al guapo y sexy Edward Cullen bajar de la camioneta de sus padres?_

_No hice nada._

_Es decir, ¡yo estaba paralizada! Primero, porque era el primer día y estaba nerviosa como el infierno, además que mis cuadernos habían caído de lleno en el suelo cuando una bocina realmente ruidosa causó que yo diese un saltito de asombro. Y mientras yo recogía mis cuadernos… lo vi._

_Pero no vi su belleza realmente… no es como si fuese fácil dejar a un lado su increíble físico y su cabello cobrizo que se balanceaba gracias al viento o por su rostro cincelado por los mismísimos ángeles. _

_Lo que vi ciertamente fue la intensidad de su mirada. Sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía un debate con sus padres en pleno estacionamiento. Él gritó algo a su ceñudo padre mientras se bajaba del auto, y cuando uno de los chicos del último año palmeó su hombro, él le soltó un sartal de malas palabras y se alejó._

_Lo único que pensé fue: "Vaya, el chico tiene un gran carácter de mierda"_

_Y luego él hizo algo que causó que lo odiara. Y creo que ahora descubro el por qué lo odié en ese entonces… es realmente tonto e infantil o quizás era cuestión de orgullo o qué sé yo._

_El caminó a largas zancadas lejos del auto de sus padres, y caminó, realmente caminó, encima de mis cuadernos y libros. Quiero decir, ¡él ni siquiera se dignó a notarme! Fue tan humillante, que lo único que hice fue parpadear repetidas veces para saber si aquello había sido real. Y sí, él verdaderamente lo hizo y no se dio cuenta de que yo permanecía arrodillada en el suelo tratando de levantar mis cuadernos para ir a clase._

_La marca de sus zapatos quedó dibujada en la portada de uno de mis cuadernos._

_Adorable…_

_Y cuando entramos a clases y me enteré que aquel chico-pisador-de-cuadernos-ajenos y yo compartíamos la clase de historia, me sentí tan indignada cuando él, con rostro tierno e inocente, me murmuró:_

—_Uh… —Rascó su cuello, con expresión dudosa—. ¿Esos son tus cuadernos marcados con pisadas?_

_Lindo. Épico. Memorable._

Alice ríe tan fuertemente, pero al mismo tiempo lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos; ella está en la misma situación que yo: hasta los buenos momentos son dolorosos, porque sabemos que nunca van a repetirse.

—Entonces tú guardaste tus cuadernos y libros pisados para recordar lo que él te hizo —dice entre risas, mientras soba su estómago lentamente—. Edward siempre era muy despistado, lo que ocurre es que en ese entonces no lo conocías realmente. Además… —En su rostro apareció una vez más una sonrisa triste—, creo que luego de eso ustedes dos no tardaron en ser amigos.

—Porque él realmente era malo en química —contesto colocando los ojos en blanco—, Edward versión adolescente era un bastardo. Sólo quería robar mis notas de química…

—Pero lo cautivaste y cayó a tus pies —contestó ella riendo—. Eran muy… adorables juntos.

—De acuerdo, Alice. —Ambas nos giramos para ver a Jacob, el vecino y uno de nuestros amigos de la infancia, recargarse en el umbral de la puerta. Él se ve desbastado, Jacob fue uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, y supongo que está pasando por momentos… _complicados_—, creo que estás deprimiendo aún más a Bells. Bells, debes ir con la familia de… _Edward._ El auto está esperando fuera.

Supongo que Jacob me está amenazando pero no me importa. He sido una cretina. Me he encerrado en mi propio dolor a sabiendas de que la familia de Edward también tiene mucha tristeza sobre ellos. Oh Dios mío… Esme está destrozada… y Carlisle y Emmett…

—Iré a ducharme —murmuro casi para mí misma, ante las miradas atónitas de mi prima y mi amigo—. El entierro…

—Fue ayer —contesta Alice con un hilo de voz.

Sólo soy capaz de musitar un:

—Oh.

Veintiún años y siento que mi vida está arruinada. Lo que no ayuda es que jamás estuve pasando por el dolor de una pérdida de un ser querido, no es que eso sea conveniente, pero… simplemente…, sacudo la cabeza. Estoy loca, nada cambiaría lo que siento ahora. ¡Se trata de Edward! El amor de mi vida… mi otra mitad…

_Mi todo…_

Lo vi cuando se estaba muriendo, y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. Yo sabía que todo había acabado cuando lo sacaron de aquel coche, cuando lo metieron a la sala de urgencias mis esperanzas eran pocas, pero me aferraba a ellas.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, yo pude haberlo ayudado.

—_¡Maldición, Bella! —Había gritado Edward aquella mañana del 20 de diciembre, la misma mañana que murió—. ¡Debiste avisarme por lo menos que el café causaría una quemadura de tercer grado en mi lengua!_

_Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí no prestarle mucha atención a su mal genio. Ese era el defecto de Edward: podía ser un maldito ogro cada mañana, y yo solía ser tan pasiva que en ocasiones nuestros caracteres colisionaban._

—_Te dije que soplaras, pero no me prestaste atención —murmuré preparándome un emparedado. Él realmente permanecía concentrado en la lectura del periódico; pero esto es algo que no le dije, porque se armaría otra guerra mundial por una reverenda tontería._

—_No lo hiciste. —Fue lo único que dijo, su ceño exageradamente fruncido. _

_Me había quedado en su departamento aquella noche. Él vivía cerca de la universidad, por lo que no era un problema dirigirme hacia allá caminando o con Jake en su auto y como Edward estaba enojado porque tenía que buscar algo —que no me dijo— llegaría más tarde a clases._

_Los tres estudiábamos en la universidad de Kentucky y nos graduábamos en unos meses. Por ser nuestro último año, cada uno de nuestros compañeros ya tenían planes de mudarse a otra ciudad e incluso casarse. Edward y yo no habíamos planeado mucho; sin embargo sabía que él sería el hombre que me acompañaría en mi vejez, de hecho, soñaba con ello cada noche._

—_¡Bella tu teléfono lleva sonando una eternidad! —gritó el berrinchudo de Edward, quien odiaba a las mañanas desde tiempos inmemorables. Cuando iba a visitar a Esme, mi suegra, ésta siempre me contaba las numerosas luchas mañaneras cuando le tocaba a levantar al pequeño y malcriado Edward para ir a la escuela._

_Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro pues me gustaba imaginar a Edward cuando era sólo um crío. _

_Así me imaginaba a nuestros hijos. Hermosos y gruñones pero con un corazón gigantesco._

Todo lo que una vez planeé, nunca se realizará. Todo lo que una vez soñé, se marchó, se está marchando en este momento y me doy cuenta que los planes no sirven de nada, me doy cuenta que posponer tu tiempo con tus seres queridos es... desperdiciar momentos. Porque todos tenemos un límite de tiempo en esta vida..., ¿quizás es más justo que sepamos cuando vamos a morir? Es inimaginable... pero sería más justo, aunque no menos doloroso.

—Bella, no vayas allí —musita Jake quien maneja mi camioneta de regreso a casa, después que visitamos a los Cullen—. Mantén tu mente en blanco.

—No puedo —respondo con voz ronca a causa del llanto—. Mi mente no puede estar en blanco cuando mis recuerdos la asaltan sin ningún aviso.

Jake a ni lado suspira, y aprieta muy fuerte mi mano, ofreciendo su apoyo.

—Es él —dice con tal vehemencia que comienzo a creerle—. Es él llamándote.

Suelto un largo suspiro y aprieto su mano de regreso, y porque aquel gesto es sólo de Edward y mío, abruptamente retiro mi mano de la de Jane, sintiéndome culpable, aún pensando en lo que Jake ha dicho.

¿Sería posible que...?

—Llévame al cementerio —digo, porque quizás pueda asumir que él ya no está con nosotros y que ha muerto, visitando el lugar donde está su cuerpo realmente.

Porque sé, que el verdadero Edward, no está en ese lugar. No está en ningún lugar de la tierra en lo absoluto.

_Contesté mi móvil después de algunas protestas de Edward. Una sonrisa permanecía en mi rostro porque en ese momento sólo estaba jugando con él. Hablé unos tres minutos con Jake y le dije que me buscara al cabo de unos veinte minutos, mientras Edward se apresaba a terminar su desayuno, tomar su chaqueta, llaves y su móvil para dirigirse a la puerta._

—_¡Me voy! —gritó desde su ubicación._

—_¿Adónde irás? —Quise saber, preguntando aquello una vez más._

—_¡Nos vemos en la U! —Escuché el portazo de la puerta y fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaba Edward bien? Ahora que lo pensaba, en ningún momento me miró a los ojos. Escuché cómo gritaba un "Volveré" y luego se encendió el motor de su auto._

_Edward se había ido._

_¿Adónde iba?_

_Como sólo teníamos que asistir a la universidad para elaborar un examen que se retrasó porque el profesor había enfermado, sólo acomodé mi bolso de mensajero, algunos cosméticos, mi móvil y un bolígrafo. Unos quince minutos después, me hallaba completamente vestida y mientras secaba mi cabello, envié un texto a Jake para que viniera por mí. _

_El respondió que venía en camino._

_Mi camioneta estaba en el taller._

_Yo comenzaba a sentirme enferma, en realidad, no me gustaba molestar a Jake. ¿Por qué demonios Edward no me llevó con él?_

Sé por qué Edward no me llevó con él, pero justo en este momento es demasiado doloroso para recordarlo.

Ahora, cuando veo fijamente el nombre de Edward en aquella lápida, me sigo preguntando lo mismo. ¿Por qué Edward no me llevó con él? Si yo hubiera estado con él en el auto... todo habría cambiado. Quizás él estaría con vida, o quizás los dos habríamos muerto.

Veo a Jake mirarme de reojo y luego tragar saliva. Da dos pasitos tímidos hacia atrás y decide dejarme sola. Aunque el frío es extremo aquí, no me importa y me arrodillo frente a la tumba de Edward. No estoy llorando, pero quiero hacerlo, aún cuando soy cobarde, y sé que me derrumbaré en cualquier momento.

Siento el frío del suelo empapado de nieve en mis rodillas y sé que cuando me levante estaré sucia y mojada; no obstante, aquello no me importa. Clavo mis uñas en mis palmas y me concentro en ese dolor, y no en el de mi pecho. Sólo necesito ser fuerte... no quiero preocupar a Edward.

_Pero me preocupas_. —Escucho que dice; pero sé que sólo estoy alucinando.

—Edward —gimo, observando fijamente la lapida. Limpio un poco el lugar donde se encuentra su nombre, como si de verdad lo estuviese acariciando a él—. Hay tantas cosas que no te dije, cosas que faltaron por compartir contigo. Pero sólo te diré algo, Edward. —Las lágrimas no tardan en hacer acto de presencia—. _Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento muchísimo._ Por no amarte como debería haberlo hecho, por no _aprovecharte._ Nunca me imaginé cómo se sentiría el perderte, porque jamás pensé que ibas a marcharte. Haría cualquier cosa, dejaría todo, lo que tengo, mi vida, mis sueños, _todo_ sólo para que estés con vida. —Sacudo mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Mi mundo se está derrumbando ahora. Sé que no estoy sola, pero estoy sin ti.

_Pero te prometo que sobreviviré. —_Quiero decirle, pero no soy capaz de prometer algo que sé que no voy a cumplir.

La brisa me hela la piel y me levanto. Cruzo mis brazos después de acomodar mi bufanda y miro el cielo fijamente.

Pidiendo a Dios, al cielo, a los ángeles, que esto sea una pesadilla…, o que simplemente, sólo simplemente, me regalen un día más junto a él…

_24 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

24 de diciembre. Medianoche. Estoy aquí esperando encontrar fuerzas para continuar, pero el dolor es inmenso, insoportable, infinito. ¿Por qué vine a este lugar si sabía que iba a recordar a Edward con más potencia?

Estoy en aquel parque, en el cual Edward y yo paseamos todas las tardes desde que comenzamos a salir. La primera vez que vine a este lugar con él fue cuando me invitó al concierto de mi banda local favorita; no obstante, estando en este lugar sin su fuerte y cálida mano apretando la mía, la soledad y la nostalgia son notables, lastimando y desgarrando mi corazón.

La nieve cae suavemente, aunque sólo son unos pocos copos que me hacen sonreír. Edward amaba la nieve y se emocionaba cuando ésta aparecía, e incluso se emocionaba como un pequeño niño. Adoraba hacer muñecos de nievo con su sobrino Nick, adoraba hacer cualquier cosa con ese niño; sé a ciencia cierta que Edward amaba a ese niño como a su propio hijo.

Edward también me amaba…, siempre lo supe, pero al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo aquella mañana en la que murió, tuve la certeza de que yo era la mujer de su vida.

_Subí al auto de Jake y escuchamos una emisora de villancicos por casi todo el camino. Él a veces bromeaba y me hacía preguntas de Edward y el por qué no estaba conmigo. Yo sólo fui vaga en las respuestas, porque no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer Edward antes de ir a la universidad. ¿Por qué no me quiso llevar con él?_

_Aquella pregunta se borró de mi mente al contemplar el enorme y grave desastre que se veía en la carretera que nos conducía a la universidad. Jake y yo compartimos una mirada atónita y nos quedamos en silencio. Yo, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, miré todo el lugar comprobando no sé qué. Sólo sabía que en esto algo andaba mal y no sabía por qué, pero quería bajarme del coche y ver de qué se trataba el accidente y si Jake y yo podíamos ayudar en algo._

_No tardé en descubrirlo._

_Es decir, las personas estaban hablando de los heridos en cuanto Jake y yo nos bajamos del coche; en el camión, había un hombre joven y un niño, y en el otro coche, se hallaba un muchacho joven, quien era uno de los más gravemente heridos, junto a las dos personas que se hallaban cerca cuando se produjo el suceso._

_Cuando Jake y yo vimos como los paramédicos sacaron un cuerpo con el cabello cobrizo despeinado y lleno de sangre, lo reconocí e inmediatamente estuve cerca de él, gritando, enloqueciendo, estudiando sus heridas, que resultaban ser extremadamente graves: había recibido un golpe en la cabeza, en el esternón, y su rodilla se hallaba completamente desgarrada. De su nariz y boca salía tanta sangre que aquello fue lo que realmente me desesperó, porque no cesaba… ¿así era como Edward Cullen iba a morir? _

_Pero luego lo vi._

_Sus labios se movieron, y aunque quizás sólo fue producto de mi imaginación, leí las palabras en sus labios, a pesar de que sus ojos ya se encontraban cerrados._

"_Volveré"._

_Probablemente, si no fuese gritado y rogado que se quedara, que no muriera, que él no debía irse, causando así que los paramédicos me apartaran, no habría visto la cajita de terciopelo que se situaba cerca de su pierna herida. Cuando me aproximé a ella a paso rápido y la abrí, descubrí el por qué no me llevó con él y por qué se encontraba tan gruñón y nervioso._

_Él iba a pedirme matrimonio, no sé cuándo, pero iba a hacerlo._

_Y yo jamás pude decirle que sí._

—¿Bella? —Escucho que alguien habla, pero el sonido es lejano, pues estoy perdida en mis pensamientos—. ¿Eres tú?

Me giro para encontrarme con la mirada azul cobalto de un hombre unos tres años mayor que yo. Es alto, quizás de la estatura de Emmett y con la misma musculatura de éste. Su cabello es castaño rubio, labios llenos, mandíbula fuerte y rasgos remarcados. Es de belleza notable, como la de un modelo europeo o algo parecido. Sin embargo, su rostro no me parece familiar. Estoy segura que jamás lo he visto en mi vida.

—¿Disculpa? —Mi voz tiembla por el frío de diciembre.

Él mete sus manos en los bolcillos de su chaqueta. Entonces noto que tiene heridas en su frente y en su ceja. ¿Lo pude haber atendido una vez en mis pasantías en el hospital? Es improbable, difícilmente el rostro de las personas, y más cuando han sido atendidos por mí.

¿Entonces quién es él?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Su rostro, un poco pálido, trasmite un sentimiento de desesperación que me deja helada. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre y por qué quiere hablar conmigo?, frunzo el ceño, y alzo una ceja en su dirección, dándole una silenciosa interrogante—. Te prometo que no te haré daño, no soy un desquiciado, o un asesino en serie. Además, es navidad.

La verdad es que no me parece que vaya a hacerme daño, pero no se lo digo. Mamá siempre dice que soy muy buena leyendo a las personas, pero yo raras veces confío en ese don que ella dice que tengo.

—Pueden haber asesinos en serie navideños. —Me encojo de hombros.

Él sonríe y algo se remueve en mi estómago… y comienzo a recordar cosas que… no debería pensar en este momento.

—¿Puedo pasear contigo? —pregunta él tímidamente.

"_No"._ Quiero decirle. _"Sólo he paseado por aquí con Edward, ya que es nuestro lugar"_. Pero por alguna razón no se lo digo, y comienzan los remordimientos, me siento como una traidora, como una vil traidora que acepta pasear con un extraño en el parque que era sólo mío y de Edward.

Edward debe estar odiándome.

—Sí —digo en un susurro.

El chico que aún no me ha dicho su nombre me dedica una sonrisa ladina que me deja sin aliento. Y pensé que las sonrisas de esa forma sólo pertenecían a una persona, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que aquello no es así.

—Solía pasear por aquí con mi novia —explica él, mirando al frente mientras comenzamos a caminar—. Todos los días, desde que comenzamos a salir en la secundaria. —Sonríe y me mira a los ojos, y veo una luz en ellos, un sentimiento, un amor, algo, apenas lo veo y palidezco.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Muy tristee muy triste, lo sé, pero yo creo que es hermoso lo que ha ocurrido al final, ¿no lo creen? Ellos tienen un amor hermoso, un amor verdadero :')_

_Chicas, que tengas una feliz navidad!_

_Espero sus preciosos comentarios, gracias por los del capi anterior _

_Saludos a mi hermosa Rebe, mi geme Melissa, a mi linda Rosie, Jenni, Tanya Masen Cullen, yisicullen25, Ness Cullen Black,Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Karen Rouse, y a los favs y alertas de las lectoras silenciosas ._

_ Espero sus opiniones chicas, nos leemos el 26 de diciembre que subiré capitulo._

_Felices fiestas!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4. Busquen sus pañuelos ¡y a leer!_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**_

_Desde que desperté, tuve la certeza de que ella me reconocería.  
Quizás nosotros dos no tuvimos un final feliz.  
Pero tuvimos una corta y hermosa historia, juntos.  
Si tengo que morir para vivir aquellos días con Bella una vez más…  
Moriré gustosamente._

_24 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

_**Edward **_

Tardé media hora en recordar todo lo que había ocurrido y aceptar la idea de que estoy dentro de un cuerpo que no me pertenece. Desperté del coma inmediatamente, y a partir de entonces no he sentido el alma de Anthony aunque Jane me advirtió que eso ocurriría en cualquier instante. Huí del hospital desde ese entonces, tomé la ropa que la hermana de Anthony había dejado en la habitación de éste y, si pudiera haber corrido, lo hubiera hecho, pero mis heridas —o las heridas del cuerpo de Anthony— no me lo permitieron; no obstante, el hospital en el que me encontraba se halla cerca de la plaza que Bells y yo solíamos visitar todo el tiempo. Desde el principio supe que ella está aquí; pero cuando la veo caminando lentamente mientras observa el cielo y sus alrededores, mi corazón se salta un pálpito y me pregunto cómo es posible que exista tanta belleza en una sola mujer.

Hablamos, y cuando le digo que solía visitar este lugar con mi novia, ella no mira al cuerpo de Anthony, ella me mira a mí.

A Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquiere con voz trémula y distante.

No quiero decirle que soy Edward, quiero que ella me reconozca.

—Lo que oíste —contesto, tratando que mi voz suene tranquila y relajada—. Ella a veces solía ser tan cursi que llamaba nuestro paseo "el paseo del amor". —Me echo a reír y tengo la seguridad de que mis ojos brillan en este momento—. La amaba.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? —Bella suena ligeramente interesada, pero evade mis ojos.

—Me la quitaron de mi lado —contesto fácilmente, para después corregirme—: o quizás me quitaron de su lado.

—Supongo que fue difícil para ti decirle adiós —contesta evadiendo mis ojos—. Pero quizás tuviste suerte de haber tenido eso, a no tener nada.

Ahora lo comprendo todo. Si amas a alguien, jamás puedes decirle adiós porque aquella persona siempre va a estar contigo, en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón, en el aire, a tu lado.

—_No le dije adiós porque no se acaba el amor sólo con decir adiós, hay que tener presente que el estar ausente no anula el recuerdo, ni compra el olvido, ni nos borra del mapa._

Ella ahora está observándome fijamente y con los ojos vidriosos abiertos como dos platos. Sus manos tiemblan y noto aquello a pesar de que están dentro de los bolcillos de su abrigo negro que le llega hasta las rodillas. Sus cejas están alzadas y el color ha abandonado su precioso rostro. Balbucea algo incomprensible para después sacudir la cabeza y yo sé que se está debatiendo mentalmente con lo que he dicho.

Toda mi vida he citado a Paulo Coelho. Siempre, lo he hecho y ella lo sabe. De hecho, siempre me molestaba con aquello, diciendo que yo sólo buscaba frases del autor brasilero para deslumbrarla; no obstante, aquello es falso, Coelho es mi autor favorito, y sus frases siempre tienen algún tipo de argumento que me llega directamente al alma por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—_Coelho_ —suspira ella sin dejar de observarme.

—Así es. —Asiento con la cabeza—. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué hace una chica a esta hora paseando por aquí?

Elude mis ojos de nuevo y muerde la uña de su dedo pulgar con nerviosismo. Luego, cuando ha pasado un santiamén y sólo se ha escuchado el ruido del viento y de los automóviles, ella susurra:

—Solía pasear con mi novio.

Asiento con la cabeza. ¿Qué debería decir ahora para que ella me reconozca?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunta ella, ahora su voz se ha vuelto monótona—. Me dijiste Bella cuando ni siquiera te he visto en mi vida.

—Sí lo has hecho —confieso sin importarme que ella me tome por un loco, porque demonios, yo sé que ella va a reconocerme, Bella es astuta, y me ama, ¿cómo no reconocer al amor de tu vida? Me miró hace unos instantes y vi el reconocimiento en ellos; mas no se atrevió a decirme ni una palabra, ¿será que tiene miedo?—. Sólo que no me reconoces.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquiere sin apartar la vista de sus pies.

No quiero responderle, así que decido cambiar te tema.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o un chocolate caliente? —Señalo la cafetería de veinticuatro horas que se halla justo en la esquina—. Hace mucho frío aquí, y te ves pálida.

Ella inmediatamente sacude la cabeza, sus ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviese sorprendida por algo.

—Probablemente será mejor que me vaya a casa. Mi familia debe de estarme buscando por todas partes, no es que estén despiertos a esta hora, sino que debería estar durmiendo ahora mismo, pues mañana estaré muy cansada. —Por alguna razón, se halla nerviosa cuando me tiende la mano para que yo la estreche—. Un placer conocerte…

—Anthony —digo, aunque ese no es mi nombre. No, de ninguna manera.

"_¿Y qué piensas decirle _—me pregunta una voz en mi mente, su voz, la de Anthony, el dueño de éste cuerpo y sé que él ha estado aquí todo este tiempo y no fue capaz de mostrarse ante mi_—. ¿Le dirás que te llamas Edward como su novio muerto?"._

"_Vaya, ¿Anthony? Un placer conocerte"_, menciono con el mismo tono de reproche, aunque por alguna razón me hallo feliz de oírlo.

"_¿Placer? ¿De verdad eres así de patético? ¡Por mi culpa estás malditamente muerto! ¡Deberías odiarme! ¡Deberías dejar que muriera! —_grita.

No sé qué esperaba de Anthony, pero evidentemente no era esto. Es decir, pensé que no estaría molesto por aquellas razones, pensé que me odiaría por ser el invasor de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo rayos iba yo a saber que se molestaría conmigo por salvarle la vida? Cualquiera en su lugar estaría agradecido.

—¿Anthony? —Llama Bella un tanto preocupada, conforme me estudia con su mirada achocolatada—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco… desubicado.

Por supuesto, estoy desubicado por la actitud de Anthony, además que es difícil acostumbrarte a escuchar una voz gruñona y ronca en tu mente.

¿De verdad esto está ocurriendo?

—No —respondo sin ningún titubeo—. No me siento bien. —Y es la verdad porque siento que la cabeza va a explotarme y no es a causa de la voz de Anthony en mi cabeza, probablemente sea el efecto de mis medicinas que está desapareciendo. Y mi estómago se encuentra vacío.

Bella me mira con ojos invadidos de preocupación.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Asiento con la cabeza en afirmación.

Caminamos a la cafetería en silencio. Ella en ocasiones me dedica una mirada para comprobar que me encuentro bien; mas, yo continúo observando al frente, mientras trato de buscar la forma de explicarle a Bella quién soy en realidad y por qué estoy aquí. Es irónico, porque cuando nadie podía verme quería decirle de todo y tenía las palabras adecuadas en la punta de mi lengua, ahora que me encuentro frente a Bella y que ella está enteramente dispuesta a escucharme, no hallo las palabras, porque tengo miedo de que no me reconozca, de que no me crea.

Estoy perdiendo las esperanzas.

"_¿Es en serio?_ —Regaña Anthony con ira en su voz—, _¿ruegas por tu deseo, luchas tanto para conseguirlo y ahora que estás justo al frente de ella no piensas decirle nada? ¡El tiempo se te está escurriendo de los dedos! ¡Pensé que habías aprendido de todo esto!_

"_¿Y tú?_ —le pregunto en mi mente—. _¿Has aprendido de todo esto?_

Sin embargo él no me responde, sólo piensa, y aunque al estar dentro del cuerpo de Anthony tengo acceso a sus recuerdos, jamás había intentado invadirlos; pero el mismo me los muestra y sé exactamente de qué se arrepiente.

_Anthony Masen no era la mejor persona del mundo. Desde que tenía quince años tuvo que encargarse de sus hermanos pequeños, por lo cual debió dejar la secundaria sin siquiera haberse graduado. Trabajó en un taller con un asno que le pagaba una miseria que no alcanzaba ni para la quincena; no obstante, no se quejó, porque era menor de edad y solamente era bueno arreglando autos ya que su padre era mecánico y le había enseñado todo lo necesario._

_Sin embargo, el padre de Anthony, Albert, era un borracho que sólo trabajaba para comprar alcohol. Aún así, Albert vivía en aquella casa que Anthony sostenía. Al poco tiempo —cuando Caroline cumplió los catorce años— Anthony se convirtió en tío. Y las cosas comenzaron a complicarse desde ese entonces ya que el padre del niño no quería hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad. Por lo cual Anthony debía mantener a su sobrino, a la madre de este y a su otra hermana llamada Sofía. _

_Anthony estaba harto._

_Un día, cuando tenía dieciséis años, se dio cuenta de que odiaba a su sobrino y que si no fuese por su hermana, la habría abandonado en un hospital para que otras personas se hicieran cargo de él; no obstante, no lo hizo. Al contrario, continuó con su estúpido trabajo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su vida no tenía ningún sentido y que se comenzaba a sentir vacío, desesperado y desolado por dentro._

_Anthony cayó en las drogas desde entonces._

_El dinero era un problema cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Anthony conseguía las drogas pues se las robaba a su jefe —el asno mecánico—, pero cuando éste se dio cuenta de eso lo echó del taller y ya no tenía nada: ni dinero, ni drogas. Por eso Anthony decidió recurrir a un lugar donde encontrara las dos cosas. _

_Anthony se fue por el lado fácil._

"_¿Quién dijo que la vida era tan complicada cuando puedes hacer lo que yo hago?" se preguntaba millones de veces el joven, que a lo largo de los años se fue convirtiendo en un hombre alejado del lado bueno. Nunca se casó, nunca quiso tener hijos porque para él eran un dolor de cabeza, pero aún así continuó haciéndose cargo de su sobrino, pues amaba a sus hermanas y ellas querían que el niño tuviese todo lo mejor. Anthony tenía veinticuatro años cuando su vida cambió: Sofía quedó embarazada y su novio fue a pedirle su mano. Al principio Anthony pensaba que aquello era una broma, pero después de que el joven chico le dijo que hablaba muy en serio, a Anthony no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Y él no podía alegrarse de que su hermana menor se fuera, porque ella era la luz de sus ojos, ella y Caroline era lo único que le importaba en esta vida. Por eso, cuando recibió la noticia de que Sofía se iba a Oregón con su futuro esposo pues éste encontró un trabajo allá, se sintió aún más vacío de lo que ya estaba._

_Pero a Anthony le quedaba aún Caroline. _

_Drogas, alcohol, robos, prostitutas… para él era la vida que le mantenía sin ese vacío. Pero cuando esa noche del 19 de diciembre, cuando su hermana le dijo que debía cuidar a Sthep —ya que quien cuidaba del niño era Sofía pero ella se había marchado—, su vida cambió drásticamente._

_Anthony no cuidó a su sobrino como debería._

_Esa noche armó una fiesta y de mala gana le dio de comer a su sobrino y lo mandó a su habitación sin prestarle mucha atención a la tos que poseía la criatura._

—_Ese niño está pálido —le había dicho a Anthony la chica con la que se acostaba esa noche—, deberías revisarlo._

—_Él está bien. —Fue lo único que contestó._

_A la mañana siguiente, la misma chica que le dijo aquello salió gritando de la habitación del sobrino de Anthony, bramando que llamaran a una ambulancia. Al principio Anthony no lo comprendió, pero cuando vio a la muchacha semidesnuda cargando entre sus brazos al hijo de Caroline supo que había sido un imbécil y sin más se lo arrebató de sus brazos, corrió directamente al camión de su padre y encendió el motor. La chica semidesnuda le dio un inhalador a Anthony y él se lo colocó al niño, pero cuando supo que eso no serviría de nada, comenzó a manejar enloquecido, sin saber que el que estaba cerca de su muerte, era él y no su sobrino como más temía._

"_No temía a la muerte_ —explica Anthony después de mostrarme sus recuerdos—. _Yo sólo quería que él se salvara"._

"_Y lo hizo. Se salvó",_ contesto yo, aún afectado por todo lo que vi. Por Dios, ¿cómo pudo vivir de esa manera? Las circunstancias de su vida lo llevaron a eso, además de que no tomó las decisiones adecuadas.

"_Pero tú moriste. Tú y dos personas más murieron por culpa de mi mierda_ —repone él con vehemencia—. _Yo no quiero esa clase de vida. Ya no más"._

"_Pero ahora tú tienes el poder para cambiar eso. Para eso estoy aquí, para que recapacites _—le explico, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño que debe aprender de la lección_—. Se te dio una oportunidad…_

"_No, Edward _—responde él interrumpiéndome—._ Él único que me ha dado la oportunidad has sido tú". _Y con eso se queda en silencio.

—¿Café o chocolate? —pregunto a Bella cuando nos sentamos en uno de los cubículos.

Ella mira los alrededores del lugar, menos a mí. Sus ojos pasean desde los pocos clientes que aguardan sus pedidos y los trabajadores que se limitan sólo en coger nuestras órdenes monótonamente, sin regalarnos siquiera una sonrisa cordial. Pero Bella ha llegado y ahora el oscuro y frio lugar se ve como el paraíso, al menos así lo veo yo, ya que no puedo apartar la mirada de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella está sintiéndome, puedo verlo, ella sólo se sonroja conmigo, con nadie más.

—Café —contesta secamente.

Le digo al camarero en voz baja todo lo que quiero para comer mientras Bella por su lado continúa estudiando la cafetería con la mirada. Cuando el camarero se marcha, ella se gira hacia mí y pregunta:

—¿Por qué nunca te he visto pero siento que sí lo he hecho?

Sonrío con ternura y mis manos pican por acariciar sus mejillas.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Bella.

—¡Lo tiene! —exclama vehemente—. Sé que te conozco de alguna parte, pero por más que intento, no puedo recordarte.

—Mírame fijamente a los ojos, y apuesto a que menos de tres minutos, ya me has recordado —repongo con tranquilidad, conforme me deshago de mi bufanda y la coloco a un lado de la mesa—. Cuando me recuerdes, no tendrás ninguna duda.

—Ahora el que no tiene sentido eres tú, Anthony —reflexiona ella, sin dejar de sacudir la cabeza con desconcierto—. Eres desconcertante. De hecho, me recuerdas mucho a… —Sacude la cabeza con más fuerza y yo comienzo a temer que le dé una contusión o algo así.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice.

—Entonces probablemente tengo razón. —Sonríe forzadamente.

Ella probablemente siempre quiere tenerla; no obstante, no se lo digo porque me tomaría por loco. Por supuesto, si no es que ya me está tomando por uno en este mismo momento. Suspiro, poco a poco voy perdiendo las esperanzas y de pronto en mi cabeza aparece la posibilidad de que quizás todo un día se me vaya de las manos en un dos por tres, sin decirle que la amo, sin decirle que siempre estaré con ella, y pedirle que me prometa que intentará ser feliz a partir de momento en que me marche.

—Háblame de ti, Bella —insto penetrando su mirada, y como pensé, ella rehúye de mis ojos.

Pero, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Se siente intimidada por la apariencia de Anthony? ¿O es por mí?

—No hay mucho que decir. —Se encoge—. No soy tan interesante. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Oh, Bella siempre tan modesta.

—Bella, ¿no te has preguntado qué estás haciendo aquí conmigo? Sé con certeza que no eres de las chicas que salen con chicos que apenas y conocen.

Bella automáticamente se sonroja. Como si de alguna manera hubiese tocado aquel "botón-sonrojo" que hace que en sus mejillas aparezcan dos círculos rosados. Ella realmente es adorable.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —responde ella con sinceridad—. Sólo pensé que necesitabas compañía, te ves muy mal…, en realidad, te ves demasiado… desolado, _desesperado_. —Junta sus manos por sobre la mesa y mira por encima de mi hombro, alzando un poco la barbilla dice—: lucías como si necesitaras hacer algo urgentemente, como si un reloj de arena estuviese contando tu tiempo o algo así.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras me fallan.

—¿Y por eso quisiste acompañarme?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—La cosa es…, Anthony… —Aventura ella, un poco nerviosa y puedo ver las dudas en su rostro—, es que todo eso, desapareció cuando comenzaste a hablar conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Mi corazón late con fuerza, mucha fuerza, pues dentro en este cuerpo hay dos almas que anhelan escuchar su respuesta.

Bella respira hondo y por primera vez en días, se atreve a mirarme a los ojos, sin necesidad de que yo atrape su mirada. Esta vez Bella ha buscado mis ojos, y quiero con todas mis fuerzas que me reconozca, que adivine quién soy y qué estoy haciendo aquí.

—Pues… —Duda—. Percibía que necesitabas algo de mí. Que me necesitabas. No sé por qué razón, pero lo sentí, por eso me ofrecí a ayudarte.

Me decepciono inminentemente ante su respuesta. Me hace sentir electrizado pero yo quería que ella dijese mi nombre en reconocimiento. ¿Es que tendré que decírselo yo?

Quizás estoy viviendo en un mundo de fantasías a causa de mi deseo concedido. Quizás ella siente algo, pero no puede decir que soy yo porque estas cosas no ocurren todo el tiempo. El miedo que existe en mí es que se eche a correr en cuanto le diga la verdad. ¿Qué haré entonces? ¿Perseguirla como un desquiciado para asustarla? Desearía que Jane esté aquí para preguntarle, pero no puedo, así que se lo pregunto a Anthony, y él con voz relajada contesta:

"_Díselo. ¿Qué tienes que perder?"_

"_Tiempo —_contesto de manera hosca—._ Y es algo que no tengo"._

Casi puedo oír el suspiro de Anthony en mi mente.

"_Te diré que puedes hacer: dile quién eres, y si no te cree, demuéstrale que dices la verdad. ¿De acuerdo?"_

Frunzo el ceño, sin mirar a Bella, sino al café humeante que permanece frente a mí.

"_Obviamente no va a creerme"_.

Anthony no dice nada, seguramente porque no se halla muy convencido. Él no conoce a Bella, pero al igual que yo la está viendo justo ahora. Además, los recuerdos que pasan por mi mente sobre ella justo ahora, Anthony los puede ver. Quizás él termine enamorado de ella y todo ese rollo, o quizás no. Pero, yo pienso: _¿Quién en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de Bella?_

Pero quizás sólo pienso eso porque la amo y no hay nadie como ella.

—Te diré algo, Bella. —Tomo una profunda respiración, como si fuera a decirle el secreto de la inmortalidad o algo parecido—. No sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza y por tu corazón en este momento. Desde que me acerqué a ti, o quizás antes, probablemente desde el 20 de diciembre… —murmuré y ella abrió los ojos como platos—, pensé que me reconocerías, que me besarías y abrazarías para después decirme que no me dejarías ir una vez más, por nada del mundo. —Evito su mirada, porque es demasiado doloroso ver su rostro y yo soy lo suficientemente astuto como para saber que ella probablemente me dirá que estoy loco y me gritará que soy un idiota, mientras sale de la cafetería sin mirar atrás—. Pero esto no fue así por eso me atrevo a confesártelo, aunque parezca una locura. Anthony Masen estuvo en aquel accidente donde morí, pero yo salvé su vida y ahora él está vivo, por eso se me ha concedido un día para decirte que te amo.

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! —grita ella con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se levanta de su asiento como un recorte. La veo consternada, molesta, confusa, y algo en mi corazón se rompe, probablemente porque yo he puesto esas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, pero sin querer. Y de pronto quiero echarme a llorar yo también. _Maldita sea, sólo debí escribirle una carta y decirle a Anthony que se la entregara. _Y pienso que ya no quiero esto, quiero rendirme, salir corriendo, morir, dejar la tierra, empacar toda esta conversación y botarla a la basura, y no es porque ella no me crea, es porque está llorando, maldición, ella llora y no puedo consolarla.

—Bella… Bella yo soy… —intento explicarle. Todos en la cafetería nos fruncen en cejo a causa del bullicio.

Bella balbucea algo incomprensible para después gritar:

—¡Aléjate de mí!

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que ella dijo aquello, yo susurro un:

—Soy Edward. —Mi voz se quiebra—. Mírame a los ojos y verás que es cierto. —Me aferro a aquello. _Sólo mírame, Bella. Mírame y te darás cuenta. Mírame, mírame, mírame._

Una lágrima involuntaria resbala por mi mejilla cuando la veo fruncir el ceño y darse la vuelta para después alejarse de mí. _No, no, ¡No! No te vayas Bella, quédate._ Quiero decirle todo esto pero un bulto aparece en mi garganta. ¿Es esto lo que quería? Fui egoísta, no pensé en su reacción, sólo asumí que me creería porque me amaba. Pero con todo esto lo que estoy logrando es hacerle daño y alejarla al mismo tiempo.

Limpio mis ojos y la sigo, por supuesto, tengo que seguirla.

A Bella la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

—Bella… —musito sin aire en mis pulmones. Ella sale de la cafetería sin mirarme aún; a pesar de las heridas del accidente, yo corro hacia ella y cuando estoy cerca, tomo su mano entre la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos, y aunque mi mano tiembla, soy capaz de darle dos fuertes apretones.

_Un te amo, un lo siento, un eres un idiota._ Eso significa ese apretón para nosotros, en esta ocasión evidentemente mi apretón significa las dos primeras opciones, y aunque sé que Bella va a zafarse de mi agarre y salir corriendo lejos de mí, lo intento.

No obstante, bajo la leve nieve que cae desde los cielos, bajo las esperanzas que aún sostengo dentro de mi pecho, bajo las intensas ganas que tengo de estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle que me perdone… Bella hace lo que pensé irrealizable.

Bella me devuelve el apretón, dos veces. _Lo siento y te amo._

Y luego me mira a los ojos.

* * *

_Como siempre estoy ansiosa por saber qué opinan de este capítulo. __¿Qué tal pasaron las navidades? _

_Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, sé que esto da ganas de llorar, pero créame que yo lloro con ustedes :')_

_Adoro sus comentarios, algunos me han hecho sonrojar **(gracias Jenni y yisiCullen25)** :')_

_la verdad estoy muy contenta porque les gusta esta hermosa historia, __y realmente espero que se animen a leer el resto de las historias que hay en mi perfil,_

_hay dos one shots que se los recomiendo si les gusta esta clase de historias! _

_Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas por sus favs y alertas! :D  
_

_Nos leemos el sábado que les traeré el capi 5._

_No olviden dejarme su opinión en un review, no sean malitas y anímense a expresar su opinión._

_Nos leemos el sabado!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan triste pero hermosa -asumo- Espero les guste el capítulo.  
Nos leemos más abajo ;)_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

_Y en ese momento… cuando descubres que los sueños se hacen realidad  
puedes llegar a sentir la absoluta certeza de que todo en navidad es posible.  
Y es ahí donde descubro que nunca perdí a Edward,  
porque siempre fue mío._

_24 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

_**Bella**_

Un inexplicable hormigueo que se manifiesta repentinamente dentro de mi pecho, contraído y palpitante a la vez, cuando nuestras miradas se conectan de aquella forma que siempre ocurría cuando nos perdíamos en nuestro propio, único y cautivador mundo. Un mundo en el que sólo existía el amor de nuestros corazones, un mundo donde nadie, ni siquiera el odio, la envidia, y todas aquellas cosas negativas, lograba separarnos. Un mundo donde sólo habitamos nosotros. ¿Que esto definitivamente es cursi y no tiene ningún sentido? Posiblemente tengas razón; pero pocos tienen la bendición que Edward y yo tenemos, no todos en esta vida pueden sentir el verdadero amor que te lleva hasta el límite y te hace ver el lado bueno de las cosas cuando la persona que amas te devuelve una mirada, una sonrisa, un beso. Esto no es ficción, es la realidad, el amor existe, un amor como este existe pero nunca te has atrevido a notarlo o aceptarlo. Esta es la clase de amor que llega cuando menos te lo esperas; pero a partir de ese momento, el encargado de regarlo y mantenerlo intacto eres tú. Tal vez en algún momento has tenido esta clase de amor justo en tus narices; pero eres lo suficientemente ciego como para darte cuenta que está allí, y sí, esto mismo me ocurrió a mí cuando vi a aquel chico de cabello castaño rubio y ojos hermosamente azules: lo vi, pero no lo vi _en realidad_. Ahora que realmente he sido capaz de abrazar su mirada cobalto me doy cuenta que hay emociones que sólo una persona puede transmitirme. Este chico, el que justo ahora me observa fijamente con millones de interrogantes en su rostro pálido y herido, me ha dado aquellos dos apretones de manos que sólo significaba algo romántico para Edward y para mí: _lo siento y te quiero._

No sé cómo, ni cuándo, ni desde qué momento, pero no tengo ninguna duda, él es Edward. Mi Edward ha vuelto, tal y como me lo prometió desde que supe que moriría.

—¿Edward? —Mi voz es apenas un susurro entrecortado—. Tú...

Edward, Anthony, como sea que deba dirigirme a él, coloca sus manos por encima de mis hombros sin dejar de observarme directamente a los ojos, y es como si me traspasara el alma con sus ojos.

—¿Bella? —susurra él y se aleja abruptamente de mí, quizás por miedo a que lo rechace. Rayos, ¿qué esto es un sueño? ¿O podría estar ocurriendo de verdad? Simplemente... no puedo creerlo—, sabía que me reconocerías —completa con un hilo de voz, y me doy cuenta de que ambos estamos llorando, por la intensidad del momento.

¿Cómo es posible que haya vuelvo? ¿Cómo es posible que se halle dentro del cuerpo de otro chico? Porque lo sé, él está allí dentro, sólo que no he encontrado una explicación que lo rectifique.

—Pero tú... tú... —Sacudo la cabeza, consternada y sin lograr continuar con aquel balbuceo.

—¿Yo qué? —interroga, vertiginosamente acercándose a mí como si temiera que en cualquier momento yo fuera a salir corriendo lejos de él. Quiero alzar una de mis manos, y limpiar sus lágrimas, pero no soy capaz de eso, no soy capaz de nada. Estoy paralizada, no puedo moverme, esto es demasiado increíble y tengo miedo que si lo toco, desaparezca en un santiamén—. ¿Ahora me crees? Dime, Bella. Por favor. Te lo ruego, dime que me crees. No soportaría una negativa de tu parte. Por favor, dime que me crees —ruega.

—Pero tú moriste —digo sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Existe vida después de la muerte? ¿Cómo es que Edward llegó a ese cuerpo? ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que se encuentre aquí? Quiero explicaciones, pero ahora mismo no me importan, sólo me importa él; no obstante, mi cerebro se halla paralizado y sólo comienzo a balbucear incoherencias—, l-las... las personas mueren y se marchan, por lo tanto jamás... _re-regresan._

—Nunca me he ido —responde él tranquilamente, como si hubiese ensayado aquella frase millones de veces—, siempre estuve aquí. Jamás quise marcharme sin despedirme, te prometí que volvería, ¿recuerdas? —Sonríe, y hace el intento de acariciar mis mejillas; sin embargo, se arrepiente y deja su mano suspendida en el aire.

Mi labio inferior tiembla.

—¿Entonces estás de vuelta para siempre? —Lloro y tapo mi boca con ambas manos para amortiguar mis sollozos. Mis piernas tiemblan, todo en mi interior tiembla, y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es correr a los bazos de Edward y abrazarlo con fuerza, porque está aquí, jamás se fue, el está conmigo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? He recuperado al amor de mi vida, ahora sé que todo es posible—. ¡Oh Edward! No sabes cuánto de he echado de menos —gimoteo.

Edward me abraza de regreso, con fuerza, como si por alguna razón tuviese que aprovechar el tiempo conmigo.

Yo continúo balbuceando entre lágrimas:

—Por todos estos días pensé que tú... _que te habías ido._ Por todos estos días pensé que tendría que vivir sólo con tu recuerdo, y no poder ver de nuevo el brillo de tu alma..., no me importa si no es tu cuerpo, no me importa cómo has llegado aquí, sólo sé que no voy a dejarte ir, nunca, nunca más. —Edward repentinamente se congela en mis brazos y algo en mi interior se hunde. No me atrevo a mirarlo, no quiero que tenga que darme una mala noticia, así que continúo hablando—: quería decirte tanto, pero ahora no encuentro las palabras. _Te amo_, Edward. Y vi tu anillo, y tienes que entender que yo iba a decirte que sí, porque desde hace muchísimo tiempo esas palabras las tengo guardadas en mí: si quiero casarme contigo, siempre lo quise. Y ahora que podemos hacerlo... —Me quedo sin palabras de repente—, tal vez debemos irnos, no creo que el resto de tu familia reconozca que tú...

—No van a reconocerme —contesta él con voz plana. Y sé que algo anda mal, puedo percibirlo, él quiere decirme algo, pero no sabe por dónde comenzar.

—¿Qué va mal, Edward?

—Bella yo...

Hala de sus cabellos, como acostumbraba hacerlo desde siempre.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Ocurre algo malo? Sé que quieres decirme algo. Suéltalo. —Quiero aparentar estar tranquila, pero logro todo lo contrario.

—No puedo quedarme para siempre, Bella.

Y de pronto yo me quedo en blanco. No quiero hablar de esto, sólo quiero tomarlo de la mano y huir lejos, no sé adónde, sólo correr y no regresar. Quiero besarlo y olvidar lo que ha dicho, quiero llorar y rogarle que se quede; no obstante, sus ojos me dicen que eso no es posible. Así que limpio mis lágrimas y asiento con la cabeza. Me aproximo hacia él y aprieto su mano dos veces, para después colocar mi cabeza en su pecho y rodear su cintura en un abrazo. No voy a responder a eso, no quiero hablar de esto, no quiero saber cuánto tiempo nos queda para que nos saquen de nuestra burbuja, sólo quiero estar con él, sin importar el futuro, porque el presente, el ahora, es lo único que realmente me importa.

Edward besa mi cabello y suelta un largo suspiro que suena entrecortado. Desliza sus manos por mi espalda y me acaricia, formando figuras circulares con su palma.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunto al fin, y eso parece relajarle un poco.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Estás conmigo ahora. —Besa una vez más mi cabello—. ¿Quieres continuar con el paseo? ¿O qué quieres hacer?

—Te he dicho que quiero estar contigo —susurro, tratando de ser divertida—. De todas formas, ¿qué se supone que haremos el 24 de diciembre a la 1de la madrugada?

Edward ríe suavemente en mi oído.

—Ellos duermen. Pero justo ahora no quiero dormir.

—Lo que sea que tú quieras hacer, está bien. No me importa. He soñado con tenerte una vez más desde hace días, no voy a exigir más cuando lo único que quiero está junto frente a mí. —Lo miro a los ojos y trato de sonreír, pero mi labio tiembla y las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer—. Estás aquí, no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero justo ahora lo único importante es que puedo hablar contigo.

—Sé lo que quiero hacer, Bella. Pero este cuerpo no me pertenece, y tengo miedo de que él... —Su voz se apaga, se queda en silencio, como si estuviese en una plática consigo mismo—. Bien, creo que él me ha otorgado su permiso.

—¿Él? —inquiero impresionada—. ¿Quién es él?

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Anthony.

—¿Está aquí? —Vuelvo mi vista por todo el lugar, y por ende Edward comienza a reírse—. ¿Qué?

—No puedes verlo. Él está justo en su cuerpo, conmigo.

—_Wow..._

Edward coloca sus manos en mis mejillas y sonríe de medio lado.

—Creo que en mi mente se está formando una lista de las cosas que quiero hacer en estas horas —dice aún con su ladina sonrisa, y yo tiemblo levemente—. Pero haré el primer deseo de mi lista, antes de decirte el resto, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo asiento con la cabeza.

No necesito adivinar de qué se trata porque yo también quiero hacerlo. Edward me besa, y tengo que adaptarme a que estoy besando a otro cuerpo al que no estoy acostumbrada; no obstante, aquel sentimiento de familiaridad no tarda en hacer acto de presencia. Sus labios son carnosos, suaves, pero la dulzura de Edward está ahí, la forma en que mueve sus labios y acaricia los míos, la manera en que me sostiene entre sus brazos con tal delicadeza como si estuviese tocando a una delicada rosa, la manera en que acaricia mi mandíbula, trazando círculos en mi cuello, mejilla, espalda, hombros. Pero luego me besa con tal urgencia y deseo que me quedo sin aire en mis pulmones. Me abraza con fuerza y sé que esto lo hará por todo el tiempo que nos quede juntos, y no es una despedida, es un hasta luego. Como si ambos tuviésemos la certeza de que nos volveremos a ver, aún cuando es improbable que eso ocurra.

¿O quizás sí?

—Edward... —gimo en sus labios y el muerde mi labio inferior con avidez. Y suelta un suspiro de deleite—. _Te amo..._

Nuestros besos poco a poco van haciéndose más lentos y dulces y cuando estamos jadeando por aire, nos separamos lentamente, aunque nuestras frentes permanecen unidas, y nuestras respiraciones pesadas y entrecortadas y cuando pienso que ninguno de los dos va a decir algo hasta que se recupere, él susurra por segunda vez:

—Te amo, Bella. Siempre te he amado. —Sus ojos atrapan los míos en un hechizo desconocido que sólo puede él puede elaborar en mí—. Desde que te vi en historia supe que era tuyo. Que mi corazón te pertenecía. Que eras sólo tú y nadie más.

Y vuelve a besarme y yo me entrego al cúmulo de sentimientos que albergan mi pecho al escucharlo decir aquello, al sentir su alma abriéndose ante mí, al ser testigo de tales sentimientos que compartimos y que nadie, ni siquiera la muerte, podría desaparecer de nuestros corazones y almas.

_**Edward**_

_En ese momento descubro que ella siempre lo supo  
Jamás le dije que la amaba, pero de alguna forma lo sabía.  
¿Entonces todo este tiempo la amé como se lo merece?  
¿Fui un buen hombre para ella?_

¿Qué son 24 horas? Te estarás preguntando, y quizás sea muy poco tiempo, pero para mí es el paraíso. Estar con Bella, aunque sea por un minuto más, es el regalo más grande que una persona puede ofrecerme. Pero sé que con cada hora que pasa quiero más tiempo, y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Son casi las 1:30 de la madrugada y estoy conduciendo el auto de ella sin destino alguno. ¿Dónde ir cuando quieres visitar todo el maldito mundo con el amor de tu vida?

—¿Adónde rayos vamos, Edward? Van a ser las dos de la madrugada, no hay mucho que visitar —dice Bella, sosteniendo mi mano firmemente mientras yo conduzco.

—No lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros—. Supongo que sólo es un paseo, como los muchos que hicimos antes. ¿No crees?

—Pero siento que este es un paseo de despedida —argumenta ella mirando por la ventana—. Quizás si no quedáramos en tu departamento…

—¿Y si alguien nos ve? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido—. Dirán que estás con un desconocido, en el departamento de tu novio muerto. La gente suele pensar mal, Bella. No quiero someterte a comentarios malintencionados de nadie.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? —Ella abre los ojos como platos cuando aparco el auto a un lado de la carretera—. ¿Qué haces, Edward?

—Eres una de esas chicas que no puede mantenerse en silencio por unos minutos —digo y sonrío ampliamente y casi puedo oír el bufido de Anthony en mis adentros—, y no puedo conducir así, por eso voy a tener que callarte.

—¿Callarme?

—Seh.

Ella se echa a reír al mismo tiempo que se sonroja y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Si me vas a callar de la manera en la que estoy pensando, pues adelante.

—_Sip,_ es de la forma en la que estás pensando, pero no voy a besarte ahora, aunque me tientes. —Le guiño un ojo y acaricio su rostro—. Quizás deberías dormir un par de horas, Bella. Y no quiero preocuparte, pero comienzo a sentirme cansado, probablemente sea por los golpes del accidente.

Bella frunce el ceño, y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que el cuerpo de ese chico sobrevivió? Dijiste que lo salvaste, pero no entiendo cómo es eso posible.

Le cuento a Bella parte de la historia, explicándole minuciosamente cada detalle. Ella me hace un montón de preguntas sobre Anthony, y cuando ya ha entendido completamente todo, sólo suelta un suspiro y se queda mirando el frente, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—Es sorprendente… es decir, por él pasaron todas estas cosas…, por sólo cometer un error muchos murieron… —Sacude la cabeza con incredulidad—, él tiene razón, tú le diste una oportunidad a él, eres increíble, Edward. Indudablemente generoso, creo que nadie en tu lugar habría hecho lo que tú hiciste.

—No lo creo —susurro en respuesta—. Yo estaba desesperado, pero creo que cualquier habría actuado igual que yo en mi lugar.

—Es complicado, Edward. Yo pienso que ese chico te arrebató tu vida por sólo una mala elección.

Sólo sacudo la cabeza. A pesar de que estoy en el cuerpo de Anthony por menos de dos horas, siento una extraña conexión con él y no puedo culparlo de nada, porque para mí el no tiene la culpa de nada, fueron las circunstancias, y todos merecemos segundas oportunidades.

"_Ella tiene razón _—susurra Anthony en mi mente—. _Te arrebaté tu vida, y tú me ofreces una segunda oportunidad para recuperar la mía, ¿qué clase de cosa estás haciendo? Deberías odiarme"._

Coloco mi cabeza en el volante del automóvil.

"_Pero no te odio"._

"_Ese es el problema, no lo haces"._

—No hay tiempo para pensar en estas cosas, Bella. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo juntos —le digo regalándole una sonrisa triste—, hablemos de ambos.

—De acuerdo, pero espero que en tu lista no esté ninguna cosa emocionante o extraña. Quiero hacer algo normal, como si no fuese una clase de despedida o algo así. ¿Me entiendes? Sólo quiero fingir que estoy pasando un día con mi novio, un día común y corriente. ¿De acuerdo? —Cuando asiento con la cabeza, ella sonríe—. Así que vamos a ver el amanecer, y después podemos ir a desayunar, y comprar algunas cosas, para curar esas heridas que tienes.

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza.

—Un día normal y corriente… —murmuro saboreando la frase—. Creo que es perfecto.

—Tú eres perfecto —dice acercándose a mis labios—. ¿Nos quedaremos en el auto?

—Sí. Me estoy muriendo de frío aquí mismo. —Apago el motor del auto y me acomodo en mi asiento—. Ahora lo comprendo todo, Bella.

Ella me lanza una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

—Que quizás esto, de todas las formas posibles, es una despedida. Pero tú lo conviertes en una cosa normal. Como si sólo estuviéramos pasando el rato antes de irnos de vacaciones cada uno por su lado, para luego reencontrarnos dentro de unas semanas y volver a la normalidad.

Ella se queda en silencio por lo que parece una eternidad; pero luego lo dice, y cuando lo hace, mi corazón se paraliza:

—Tal vez sea así, Edward.

La miro boquiabierto.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Que quizás podamos encontrarnos nuevamente. Cuando tú te hayas marchado, podría ir contigo y…

—¡No! Bella, no. ¿Acaso estás loca? —bramo tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola un poco—. No digas eso ni en broma, ¿está bien? No puedes jugar con estas cosas. Tienes una vida por delante…

—¿Una vida, Edward? Te vas a ir en cualquier momento. ¿Qué va a ser de mí entonces? Si te vas no va a quedar nada de mí, quedaré completamente vacía.

Dios… ¿qué puedo decirle? No quiero verla sufrir, demonios, si tuviera que tomar su dolor y ponerlo dentro de mí, lo haría.

—Bella, no… —Ella me interrumpe.

—Me has hecho entender que hay una vida después de la muerte, Edward. Puedo ir contigo al lugar donde te enviarán, podemos estar juntos por siempre. —Sus ojos brillan con la esperanza impregnada en ellos—. Podemos ser felices.

_Ella no puede estar hablando enserio. _

—Jamás sería feliz, robándote la vida que te queda —susurro con voz queda, y luego veo como ella se echa a llorar y mi corazón se rompe—. No, mi amor. Bella, no llores. —Me aproximo a ella y la acerco a mi pecho para abrazarla con fuerza—. Estaré contigo, no importa donde me envíen, estaré contigo.

—¿Y qué haré con todo lo que siento por ti? —susurra—. ¿Qué haré con todo lo que quiero darte? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo sólo quiero compartir mi vida contigo.

—Lo mismo que haré yo: guardaré mi amor por ti como uno de los más grandes y valiosos tesoros —musito cerca de su oído—. Porque siempre voy a amarte.

—Y yo a ti —lloriquea ella—, voy a echarte de menos.

—Oye. —Alzo su barbilla con mi dedo índice, causando que sus llorosos ojos del color del chocolate se encuentren con los míos—. Todavía no me iré.

—Pero vas a marcharte, sólo que no me has dicho dentro de cuánto —contesta, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas—. Y yo me quedaré aquí, y la oscuridad estará de vuelta, y yo no quiero regresar a ella. No quiero.

Le sonrío con ternura y beso suavemente su nariz.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—No estarás conmigo —repone ella.

—Bella, comprende que _la muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo. _¿Me olvidarás?

—Por supuesto que no —contesta con vehemencia y sus ojos brillan por su sinceridad—. Jamás lo haría.

—Entonces, siempre voy estar ahí, para ti. ¿De acuerdo? —Ella asiente con la cabeza y yo beso castamente sus labios—. Yo tampoco voy a olvidarte, no tengas dudas de ello.

Mi corazón está roto y quiero evitar todo este sufrimiento en ella cuando tenga que dejarla y marcharme de su vida, devolviéndole su cuerpo a Anthony. Seré el que ponga lágrimas de dolor en ella, seré el que la haga miserable cuando no pueda consolarla. Todo lo que será a partir de ahora, va a ser mi culpa y vagamente pienso que quizás lo mejor hubiera sido no acercarme a ella. Las despedidas son más dolorosas, y esta despedida que dentro de horas llegará, va a robarse parte de ella. ¿Qué haría yo si estuviera en su lugar? Probablemente desearía morir, para irme con ella. Pero es injusto, para ella, para sus padres… ¿cómo van a tomar la noticia de que ella también se ha ido? Simplemente no se puede renunciar a una vida, no es correcto.

Lo único que tenemos ahora es tiempo. Y luego ambos tomaremos caminos diferentes.

Bella y yo hablamos por lo que parecen son horas, acurrucados en el interior de su coche. El sol comienza a salir dando paso al amanecer cuando ella se despierta después de dormir un par de horas. Miramos el amanecer, juntos, como acostumbrábamos hacerlo en el pasado, sabiendo que es la última vez que veremos algo como esto juntos. Puedo ver las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, por eso me inclino hacia ella y con una gran sonrisa le digo:

—Cada vez que veas el sol abriéndose paso en el cielo, esa es una sonrisa que te estoy brindando. Sólo para ti, para nadie más.

Ella sonríe ampliamente y me abraza. Veo el reloj en su auto: 5:30 am. Queda tiempo, por supuesto que queda tiempo, ¿entonces por qué siento que faltan millones de cosas que quiero junto a ella?

Porque yo quería veinticuatro horas más, ahora quiero toda una vida a su lado; mas esto último difícilmente alguna vez pueda obtenerlo.

* * *

_Estaré esperando sus opiniones, ¿qué tal les ha parecido?_

_Ya sólo faltan dos capítulos y el epílogo, así que el lunes subiré el capítulo seis y el siete ya será para el dos de enero. _

_El epílogo lo tendremos por aquí el tres de enero y bueno, llegamos al final de esta historia (T_T)_

_Lo siento, me pongo nostálgica cuando escribo un final :'C  
_

_Chicas, gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios del capi, me hacen muy feliz, espero no estarlas deprimiendo con mi drama jaja._

_A las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus favs y alertas, espero se animen a decirme que opinan de la historia:)_

_Nos leemos el lunes! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Último capítulo... pero del año XD Disfrútenlo y busquen sus pañuelos por si acaso._

_¡A leer!_

_**Capítulo VI**_

_Desde que morí no he dejado de pensar en lo injusta que puede llegar a ser la vida.  
No sufro por haber muerto, sufro por el dolor que he dejado en las personas que me extrañan.  
¿Cómo puedo irme en paz cuando sé que muchos están sufriendo por mí?  
Por esa misma razón me aferro a la vida,  
una vida que ya he perdido._

_24 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._ _(9:15 am)_

_**Edward**_

Comimos algo en un Starbucks cercano y Bella se encargó de curar las heridas del cuerpo de Anthony y colocó unas cuantas gazas nuevas. Me dijo que estaba muy débil y que debía comer alimentos nutritivas, yo bromeé con que ansiaba verla con ese traje sexy de enfermera que se puso una vez para mí. Ella se sonrojó y evadió mi mirada, pero para la sorpresa de todos los clientes del Starbucks y mía, ella se sentó en mis piernas y me dio un memorable y profundo beso que nos dejó sin aliento a ambos.

Ahora estoy conduciendo su coche rumbo al parque de diversiones —el cual no sé si abrirán el día de hoy pero no me importa— y Bella está radiante, casi feliz; sin embargo cuando me descuido la veo sufriendo en silencio con la mirada perdida y puedo decir con seguridad que sus pensamientos están envueltos con la conversación que tuvimos hace cuatro horas atrás.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta ella, bostezando.

—Puedes dormir si quieres —le digo.

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Estás muy débil, debes dormir, aunque sea por dos horas. ¿Adónde vamos? —Vuelve a preguntar y sé que no debo contradecirla—. Yo manejaré, sólo dime adónde vamos.

De pronto, estoy sonrojado y ella se echa a reír.

"Eres una marica, Edward Cullen", comenta Anthony con absoluta diversión.

—Al parque de diversiones —respondo a Bella evitando sus ojos.

—¿Parque de diversiones?

—Sí.

Ella se halla completamente interesada y sus ojos brillan, entonces sé que probablemente lo del parque de diversiones fue una buena idea.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Imagina el montón de niños que debe haber el día de hoy! —grita ella ilusionada—. Saca tu trasero de ahí, yo manejaré. —Se baja del auto para que cambiemos de asientos. En cuanto estoy fuera, ella ríe—. Te ves terrible.

—Tal vez porque Anthony es feo.

"_¡Oye!",_ reclama Anthony indignado.

—Estoy segura que Anthony ha oído eso —repone Bella con una sonrisa, para después ponerse de puntillas y darme un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ella sonríe ahora y mientras duermo sueño sólo con esa sonrisa suya, y pienso que debo recordarla de esa forma: sonriendo. Pero sé que esa sonrisa va a borrarse en cuanto me vaya. ¿Podré soportar el saber que sufre? Imposible. Quiero tenerla, quiero sostenerla y acompañarla por siempre. Quiero todo con ella, absolutamente todo, y sobre todas las cosas, quiero en ella esa sonrisa por siempre.

En cuanto despierto, me doy cuenta de que la voz de Bon Jovi está sonando en mis oídos. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con una sonriente y alegre Bella que me acaricia la frente y la nariz con sus dedos. Me espabilo y me percato de que los auriculares de su Ipod se hallan en mis oídos.

—Eres cursi —le digo acercándome a ella—. ¿Quieres dedicarme más canciones? —sugiero alzando mis cejas con picardía.

—Todas las canciones que tengo en este Ipod, Edward, ninguna explica lo suficiente cuánto significas para mí —susurra con dulzura, sin apartar sus manos de mi rostro—. ¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque no hay palabras suficientes.

_"Ella realmente es maravillosa_ —piensa Anthony—,_ tienes suerte de haberla conocido, hermano"._

_"Lo sé"._

—Bella, no sé cómo puede haber tanta dulzura en una persona —contesto sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando me encuentro con su mirada—, maldición, eres tan perfecta.

Ella sonríe y se acerca aún más a mí. Casi sentándose en mi regazo, en aquel auto suyo. En su Ipod suena una canción de Lifehouse que es muy apropiada para la ocasión.

—¿Sabes cuándo soy perfecta? —pregunta ella, a lo que yo niego con la cabeza—. Cuando estoy contigo. Cada persona tiene su otra mitad, el que la complementa. Desde que tengo dieciséis años yo encontré la mía, y desde aquel momento no he vivido más que alegrías.

Está sonriendo; no obstante, en sus palabras hay un trasfondo de tristeza. Mierda, hasta yo quiero llorar, quiero echarme a llorar y rogar por una vida que ya me fue arrebatada; no puedo hacerlo sin embargo, Bella me necesita fuerte.

O quizás...

Entonces lo descubro.

Los seres humanos en ocasiones nos creemos invencibles y en cada momento que podemos, alardeamos qué tan fuertes somos; yo te diré lo que en realidad ocurre: mientras más fuertes digamos que somos, más frágiles nos convertimos. Lo he descubierto al conocer la vida de Anthony, un chico con una vida llena de dolor y miseria, un chico que fingió ser fuerte para protegerse de todo lo que en realidad le dañaba. Todos en esta vida tenemos ese escudo que Anthony creó.

Mi infancia, sin embargo, no fue difícil como la de Anthony, pues nunca llegué a vivir tal sufrimiento, pero el accidente cambió mi modo de ver las cosas, necesité ese escudo, necesité sobreponerme y asumir que he perdido el derecho a vivir, fue en ese entonces en el que aquel escudo se creó dentro de mí, el que me protege del daño —o sólo me ayuda a sobrellevarlo— y me da fuerzas para continuar. Ahora me doy cuenta que todas las fuerzas que he adquirido me las ha dado Bella, su amor, sus lamentos, sus lágrimas, las lágrimas de toda mi familia.

Yo quise, quiero, ser fuerte por ellos —o al menos fingir serlo— y eso me vuelve más frágil porque tendré que marcharme.

—Bella, mi Bella... tú me inspiras —susurro mirando sus ojos—, eres mi fortaleza y mi debilidad.

—Lo mismo digo, mi guapo Edward. —Sonríe juguetonamente y algo se remueve en mi pecho—. Eres adorable.

—Vaya gracias, aunque pensé que era sexy.

Ella se ríe mientras apaga el motor del auto, por ende me doy cuenta de que ya hemos llegado al atestado parque de diversiones.

—Bueno. ¿Quieres que te diga sexy? —Arquea una ceja en mi dirección—. Porque la verdad es que Anthony no está tan mal... —Me mira de pies a cabeza.

—¡Oye! —exclamo cuando bajamos del auto—. ¡Pero es que no estamos hablando de él!

Anthony, en mi mente, se echa a reír.

Bella me guiña un ojo conforme acomoda su cabello en una coleta y se coloca su bufanda. Afuera el clima es ligeramente frío a pesar que el leve sol nos acobija a todos con su presencia.

—Pero es su cuerpo, por lo menos debo darle un cumplido.

—¿Ah sí? —La miro fingiendo estar indignado—. Vaya, que generoso de tu parte.

—Y que celoso de tu parte —completa Bella con sorna, mientras me toma de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia el parque de diversiones.

"_No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto_ —me dice Anthony con un tono de reprimenda—. _¡Es su último día juntos!"_

_"Por eso estamos aquí, Anthony. Queremos hacer cosas normales, como si no fuese una despedida",_ contesto.

"¿Y eso le quitará el dolor?".

_"No. Nada va a disminuir el dolor cuando llegue el momento de marcharme"_, aprieto la mano de Bella en cuando le digo esto a Anthony.

_"Es lo que pensé",_ es lo único que responde, con tono reflexivo.

Bella compró dulces para repartir en el parque. Cuando se aburre de aquello, subimos a unos cuantas atracciones y nos dirigimos a un puesto de hog dogs y comemos sin dejar de platicar en ningún momento. No tardamos mucho en el parque, cuando faltan 5 minutos para las 11 de la mañana, nos estamos dirigiendo al auto cine y miramos una estúpida película de comedia que resulta ser una de las más malas que hemos visto. Lo irónico, es que igual reímos.

Almorzamos dos rebanadas de pizza en aquella pizzería donde Isabella y yo tuvimos nuestra cuarta cita —fue allí cuando le robé su primer beso y le confesé que el dinero que utilicé desde nuestra primera cita lo estuve ahorrando desde semanas— Bella se sentó en mis piernas y comimos de esa manera —ante la mirada incrédula de los demás— y cuando comenzó a sonar una canción de _Bon Jovi_ en el estéreo del local, Bella comenzó a cantarme utilizando el bote de su pepsi como micrófono.

1 de la tarde cuando salimos del local riendo a carcajadas cuando ocurre algo que no nos esperábamos.

Alice y Jasper están justo al frente de nosotros; no obstante, ninguno ha reparado en nosotros.

—Oh Dios mío —masculla Bella halándome de la mano de vuelta al interior del local—. Ellos seguramente reconocerán el auto de mamá.

—¿Dónde creen que estás? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Y cuando Bella escucha mi pregunta, enrojece.

—Dios... ellos probablemente están preocupados por mí —balbucea con frenesí—. Debería llamarlos.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamo alzando las manos hacia el cielo—. Debiste haberlo hecho desde hace horas. Probablemente estén detectándote como desaparecida. O tal vez piensen que...

Ella sacude la cabeza y me calla colocando sus dedos en mis labios.

—Tranquilízate.

Hago una mueca.

—Eres exasperante.

Ella me guiña un ojo, ¡me guiña!

—Y tú eres un bombón.

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

—¿Te refieres a Anthony o a mí?

—¡Y qué celoso eres, por el amor de Dios! —exclama riendo—. ¿Anthony está escuchando esto?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Sí. Y lo has emocionado con tu comentario anterior.

—¡Oh! Y se me olvidó decirle que tiene unos extraordinarios ojazos —riñe ella con una sonrisa perversa.

Le doy una suave palmada en su trasero y ella da un saltito de asombro; afortunadamente, nadie se da cuenta de aquello.

—¡Eres exasperante! —Vuelvo a exclamar, pero esta vez estoy divertido porque siento aquella familiaridad volviendo a ceñirse entre nosotros.

"_Quisiera un amor como el de ustedes_ —suspira Anthony—. _Pero seguramente no lo merezco"._

_"Todos merecemos un amor _—contesto con entusiasmo—, _lo que pasa es que al no encontrarlo, nos cerramos ante la esperanza. Y para encontrar el amor que merecemos hay que llenarnos de paciencia, para amar hay que ser paciente en todos los sentidos existentes"._

_"Wow, te has convertido en todo un sabio, Edward"._

_"Hago lo que se puede"._

—¿Entonces... qué haremos? —pregunta Bella después de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Hacer? ¿Debemos hacer algo? —Frunzo el ceño y finjo no saber de lo que está hablando.

—¡Obvio! ¿Crees que podemos salir y saludar a Alice y a Jasper con toda la naturalidad del mundo? Pues no, si me ven contigo enloquecerán, se supone que estoy triste porque has muerto, nadie va a creer que estoy saliendo con otro chico, así que, indudablemente, cuando te vean pensarán que me secuestraste o algo así.

"_Wow, que imaginación",_ susurra Anthony entretenido.

—Evidentemente tienes razón. Deberías esperar un poco para salir de aquí —sugiero un tanto divertido por la obstinación de Bella—. No te alteres y llama a tus padres.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Mandón —murmura marcando unos cuantos números en su móvil.

Bella platica con su madre por un par de minutos y le da una vaga explicación de lo que está haciendo. Le dice que lamentablemente no pasará la navidad con ellos porque necesita tiempo para estar sola, que no la busquen en mi departamento, porque no estará allí y que les enviará mensajes para asegurarles que se encuentra bien.

—¡Listo! Ella enloqueció, pero supongo que mi estado de ánimo le dijo que estoy bien, ¿no? —Sonríe tímidamente—. Iré a ver si ellos ya se han ido.

Cuando me mira, se encoje de hombros.

—Están en la tienda de discos.

—¿Se supone que sólo nos quedaremos aquí por el resto de la tarde? Tal vez debería salir yo, mover el auto hasta aquí e irnos.

—Es probablemente algo tonto, porque si mueves el auto llamarás la atención de ellos. Y Alice se sabe el número de placa del auto de mamá. —Frunce el ceño y muerde su uña con impaciencia—. Debemos esperar.

Observo mi reloj y refunfuño. Son las 1:45 de la tarde. ¿Cuándo se podrán tardar Alice y Jasper para largarse de aquí? Demonios, podría ser una eternidad.

—De acuerdo, sólo salgamos. —Beso su mano ante su mirada consternada—. Tú sales por tu lado, yo por el mío, si ellos te ven sólo saluda y diles lo mismo que le dijiste a tu madre. ¿Está bien?

Bella asiente con la cabeza rápidamente.

Ante la mirada atónita de las personas que se hallan en la pizzería, Bella se asoma cuidadosamente por la ventana del lugar para ver si Alice y Jasper permanecen todavía afuera. Cuando se vuelve hacia mí y veo su gigantesca sonrisa me doy cuenta de que ellos se han marchado, por eso tomo su mano entre la mía y salimos del local como una pareja normal, enamorados y felices.

—Bueno, creo que nos ahogamos en un vaso de agua, ¿no? —interroga ella apretando mi mano—. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Patinar?

—No sé patinar, Edward.

—Pero siempre quisiste aprender, así que te voy a enseñar —explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, eso es lo más normal que una pareja haría. Y dijiste que querías normalidad en esto. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, pero tengo dos pies izquierdos, además...

Pero ella no puede continuar hablando, porque a lo lejos —del otro lado de la calle justo al lado del auto de la madre del auto— escuchamos una exclamación, el sonido de un taconeo, y luego una voz muy conocida por nosotros dos grita en una exhalación:

—¡¿Bella?!

Y abruptamente retiro mis manos de las de Bella y palidezco y me tenso, al igual que Bella quien abre los ojos como platos a ver a Alice acercándose a nosotros dos, con una mueca de confusión en su precioso rostro. Jasper la sigue a paso ligero, pero puedo notar en él un poco de incredulidad, y sé que él ha visto mis manos unidas a las de Bella, por lo tanto no me extraña que Alice Brandon también lo haya notado.

—Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Alice nos mira ambos (sin prestarme mucha atención) esperando una respuesta—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Alice siempre tan indiscreta...

—Él es Anthony y...

Alice me sonríe ampliamente, me ofrece su mano para estrecharla con la mía, y por un momento, sólo por un par de segundos que parecen toda una vida, veo algo cambiar en sus orbes negros cuando ellos se encuentran con mi mirada. Algo aparece, aunque desaparece abruptamente, pero no me importa, lo he visto, estuvo allí: un poco de reconocimiento. Puedo asegurar que ella ha notado algo en mí que le parece familiar, pero no esperaba, ni por asomo, ver las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se alejó de mi agarre y miró a Bella buscando respuestas.

—¿Bella qué...? —Su voz tiembla.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —Se apresura a preguntar Jasper.

—No me siento bien, yo... —Ella no abandona mi mirada. Inclina su rostro a un lado, haciendo un gesto parecido al de un ave—. Estoy confundida, Bella. ¿Anthony? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—De... sólo nos conocimos hoy —contesta Bella sin molestarse en ocultar su nerviosismo—, justo... justo nos despedíamos.

Alice y Jasper fruncen el ceño casi a la vez y estoy seguro que se han dado cuenta de que Bella miente. Sin embargo, aunque quiero ayudarla, no puedo hacer nada, porque Alice y Jasper no me conocen —al menos al cuerpo de Anthony—, y sería demasiado fuera de lugar que me explicara ante ellos cuando ninguno se ha atrevido a inmiscuirme en la conversación.

—Estás mintiendo —gruñe Alice.

Bella se encoge.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí lo estás.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —interroga esta vez Jasper—. ¿Este señor te está molestando? —Me señala con la barbilla.

Bella sacude la cabeza.

—No. Es un amigo.

—Y me resulta familiar, además —añade Alice, paralizada —. ¿Te he visto en alguna parte?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Yo, probablemente, estoy perdiendo la cabeza —piensa ella en voz alta, colocando una de sus manos por encima de su pecho para después aproximarse a Bella y le da un fuerte abrazo y puedo notar la mirada de confusión plasmada en sus ojos—. Te veré después, Bella. —Luego de soltar a Bella, me observa fijamente—. Un gusto conocerte, Anthony.

Jasper estrecha su mano con la mía y asiente con la cabeza hacia Bella después de susurrarle algo en el oído y besarla en la frente. Ellos se marchan después de aquello, y Bella y yo nos damos cuenta de que, de alguna forma u otra, Alice me reconoció por un momento.

—Pensé que se desmayaría en cualquier momento —susurro sin aliento.

Pero Bella no me responde, sólo me mira con ojos tristes y susurra:

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—No te preocupes por el tiempo. —Sólo contesto. ¿Cómo le digo que sólo son horas y no días como ella antes pensaba?

—¡Que no me preocupe por el tiempo! —exclama ella, invadida por una furia que no comprendo—. ¡¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?! ¡Voy a perderte en cualquier momento, Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? —Se echa a llorar, y la alegría se ha ido de su rostro, y comprendo que al ver a Alice y Jasper, fue para ella como un golpe para volver a la realidad—. Te amo, Edward. Y aunque no lo quieras... aunque, maldita sea, no lo quieras, ¡voy a irme contigo!

Me apresuro a besarla y pruebo el sabor de sus lágrimas, lo cual añade más dolor a mi alma porque aquellas lágrimas suyas no son de alegría, son de tristeza, y descubro el por qué me he aferrado todo este tiempo a la idea de vivir, no es por mí, es por ella, quiero vivir para ella y para las personas que me extrañan. ¿Los segundos deseos se hacen realidad? ¿Podría negociar con Jane y pedirle que, por favor, me conceda una oportunidad para sobrevivir a toda esta tragedia?

Cuando me aparto de Bella, estamos jadeando, y abro la boca para decirle algo, pero una voz, la de Anthony, se hace escuchar en mi mente, y me hace retroceder.

"_Yo puedo concederte una segunda oportunidad, Edward._ —Hay tristeza en su voz y yo temo escuchar lo que él quiere decirme—. _Mereces más que esto, mereces vivir y yo merezco morir._

Y por la forma en la que lo ha dicho, y lo que ha dicho, yo sólo quiero echarme a llorar como un niño pequeño y solamente rendirme. Porque es más fácil rendirse, ¿no?

* * *

_Mil, mil gracias por sus alertas, favs y reviews._

_ Espero les haya gustado este capi, no olviden dejarme un pequeño review con lo que opinan._

_Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí :')_

_Las invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, las que están en mi perfil. _

_Y para compensar las lágrimas de este fic las invito a pasarse por mi nuevo one shot "Una navidad en el Casitillo Vulturi" es una "comedia" navideña, donde Bella _

_(una chica que ama la aventura) lleva a sus amigos a explorar en Noche Buena aquel castillo, y se encuentran con la sorpresa de que hay dos familias allí, que son vampiros... y un poco locos. XDhaha bueno espero se animen a leerlo!_

___Nos leemos dentro de un par de días, que subiré el capitulo 7 (T_T)_

_____Y oh, bueno ¡qué tengan un feliz año nuevo 2014!_

_____Abrazos. (:_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Lamento muchísimo no subir el capítulo ayer, estaba muy distraída en mi otro fic y olvidé completamente que me tocaba subir el capítulo ayer xD haha Lo siento, espero que les guste, este es el último capítulo._

_No se asusten, falta todavía el epílogo. (:_

_PD: Pañuelos a la mano, quizás lloren._

* * *

_**Capítulo VII**_

_Lo veo en sus ojos. El miedo._  
_Desde que regresó, aquella sombra se halla allí._  
_Por eso he descubierto que el tiempo, el tiempo que se nos ha concedido para despedirnos…_  
_es absolutamente escaso._

_24 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._ _(10:00 pm)_

_**Bella**_

—Bella, Bella, por favor. —pide Edward tratando de retirar mis manos, la cuales cubren mi rostro—. No llores, Bella. Por favor, no lo hagas.

¿Cómo quiere que no llore?

—¡Dos horas, Edward! —exclamo con mi voz temblando. Nos encontramos juntos en el puente Bridge, observando los fuegos artificiales, luego de haber tenido una cena muy romántica en el restaurante que se halla justo al frente de nosotros. Edward me ha dicho que sólo le dieron un día, ¡un día! Y yo que pensaba que eran varios…—. ¿Y qué voy a hacer después?

No me mira a los ojos, y temo inmediatamente escuchar su respuesta. Sin embargo, lo que he notado en él desde que Alice y Jasper nos encontraron fuera de la pizzería, aparece, y es como si tuviera una guerra consigo mismo, o tal vez se encuentra platicando con Anthony, o distraído por la gravedad del asunto. Podrían ser tantas cosas…

—Tienes que aprender a vivir sin mí —susurra él sin mirarme.

Mi labio inferior tiembla, y con brusquedad limpio las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos.

—_NO_ puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Edward suelta un sonoro suspiro conforme se acerca a mí; no obstante, no me toca. Sólo se encarga de revolver su cabello, como suele hacerlo cuando se encuentra nervioso.

—Puedes vivir sin mí, Bella. Puedes.

—¡Pero no quiero! —grito.

El ruido de la ciudad es lo único que se hace escuchar cuando un silencio se produce entre nosotros dos. Nuestras miradas se unen, él está lleno de incertidumbre e incredulidad, y yo llena de rabia y tristeza. Por alguna razón quiero pegarle en el pecho para hacer que reaccione y me permita ir con él; pero yo sé que esto no va a servir de nada. Edward está decidido a dejarme vivir una vida que no quiero.

Edward sacude la cabeza, para después fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquiero acercándome a él, temerosa. ¿Por qué luce tan asombrado?

—Anthony. —Solamente responde.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—No. No pasa nada con él. —Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los míos, y yo sé que está mintiendo—. Tenemos dos horas, Bella y es navidad, no deberías estar llorando justo ahora.

—¿Y qué? No es como si tú estuvieses con ganas de armar una fiesta —contesto tomando una de sus manos, está frío, tembloroso. Acerco mi cuerpo al suyo e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás para observar nuevamente su rostro tenso y embriagado por la tensión—. Edward, ¿hay una forma para que nos permitan que estemos juntos?

Él levemente se encoge de hombros, a pesar de hallarse completamente helado.

—No lo sé con seguridad, pero Bella, ¿podríamos, por favor, no hablar sobre esto en este momento?

Entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección.

—¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

—De las estrellas. —Vislumbra el firmamento mientras sus ojos brillan y para mí la vista es tan hermosa, que sólo dejo que mis ojos se deleiten con la imagen de Edward observando el oscuro cielo—. Pensé que no habría estrellas hoy.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto confundida.

—Porque no estás sonriendo. —Acaricia mi mejilla con su dedo índice.

—Edward, ¿por qué ayudaste a Anthony? —inquiero todavía con aquella duda en mis adentros—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo lo ayudaste y por qué?

Edward vuelve a encogerse, y luego coloca sus manos alrededor de mis caderas, acercándome más a él.

—Quizás fue un milagro después de todo.

—No lo fue. Tú lo ayudaste. ¿Por qué?

—Porque sentí que debía hacerlo.

Deposita un beso en mi mejilla y juguetea con mi cabello con sumo cuidado. Estamos en silencio por un largo rato, sólo escuchando el sonido de la ciudad y el de los fuegos artificiales, autos, risas de niños y adultos. Comienzo a sentirme exhausta, pero permanezco donde estoy aunque todo lo que mi cuerpo quiere ahora mismo es dormir.

Pero mi corazón quiere, desea, anhela algo absolutamente diferente: que Edward se quede, que no tenga que despedirse de mí.

—¿Te arrepientes? —pregunto sin pensar muy bien en lo que estoy diciendo.

Esa sensación de vértigo, se acentúa en mi pecho, y el pánico se apodera de mi cabeza, negándose a permitirme ver las cosas con claridad.

—¿De qué me tendría que arrepentir? —Edward se encuentra ligeramente impresionado.

—De salvar a Anthony.

—No puedo arrepentirme, todos merecemos una oportunidad, incluso Anthony. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —Cuando asiento con la cabeza, él sonríe ligeramente—. Sin contar que, si no lo hubiera salvado, en este momento no estaría aquí contigo, Bella.

Los segundos, minutos, las horas, transcurren…, la gente celebra la casi llegada del niño Jesús, sin comprender siquiera la situación en la que Edward y yo nos encontramos, ignorando el hecho de que estas dos personas, que observan el cielo y se acarician mutuamente y se besan por última vez, tendrán que separarse abruptamente por cosas que no pueden controlar.

—Promételo, Bella —dice él, su voz es un susurro, cerca de mi oído.

El conteo regresivo para anunciar que el veinticinco de diciembre está cerca se hace presente, y mis extrañas se revuelven, mi corazón zumba, mi piel pica, mis ojos se humedecen, y quiero gritar, llorar, patalear, para que lo inevitable no suceda.

—No puedo —susurro sin aliento.

Edward coloca sus manos en mi mejilla, y me obliga a verlo a los ojos. Ellos son azules ahora, pero yo puedo ver aquel tono verde sin embargo, puedo divisar aquel color haciéndose cada vez más presente; pero yo sé que eso es una ilusión, ya que jamás veré esos ojos otra vez.

—Prométeme que serás feliz, que cumplirás tus sueños y metas, aunque yo no esté presente en ellas. Recuerda que, donde sea que me encuentre, ya sea en el cielo, a tu lado, en el espacio, en el sol o en la luna, voy a apoyarte, voy a amarte, voy a estar contigo. —Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes, multiplicando las mías—. Recuerda, Bella, las personas no mueren cuando evitas no olvidarlas.

—Yo no te olvidaré, Edward —bisbiseo, repartiendo besos en su rostro con una desesperación indescriptible.

Asiente con la cabeza, regalándome una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sé.

—Eso es lo único que puedo prometerte.

—Lo sé. —Besa mi frente dos veces, para luego pasar a mis labios—. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Te amo, Bella.

Se aleja un poco de mí, sus ojos vidriosos y brillantes, lo veo susurrar un _"Cierra la boca, Anthony"_, y luego asiente con la cabeza. Vuelve a mirarme, el terror invadiendo poco a poco sus facciones y me pregunto lo mismo que él, ¿cómo va a ocurrir esto? ¿Cómo va a abandonar el cuerpo de Anthony?

Las personas gritan: 5… 4…

—No puedo vivir sin ti, Edward —susurro.

3…

Limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos y suelta un bufido que suena como un quejido de dolor.

—Yo tampoco, Bella.

Y cuando cierro los ojos, para después abrirlos, él se ha ido.

Navidad, el día más triste de mi vida. Veo el cuerpo inerte de Anthony en el suelo y me paralizo. ¿Debería ir a ayudarlo? Sacudo la cabeza, porque mis pies no responden a mis súplicas, así que sólo me dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo y grito por algo que he perdido. Grito porque esta separación será el motivo de mi eterna nostalgia. Grito porque tuvimos que decirnos adiós, aún cuando ninguno de los dos lo quería.

Las personas me miran, asisten a Anthony y susurran entre ellas; pero yo no hablo, no digo nada, no existo.

Sólo sé que estas horas, se harán eternamente largas, puesto que en las horas restantes mi mente irremediablemente, va a dedicarse a recordar sucesivamente a Edward. Y Lloraré por Edward, pronunciaré su nombre en la penumbra de mi habitación, y así será por el resto de mi vida. Dias oscuros, sin luz, sin él.

—Señorita —habla un hombre mayor que se acerca a mí. Sus ojos me observan con preocupación plasmada en ellos, y yo sólo soy capaz de limpiar mis lágrimas y mirarlo de vuelta—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sonrío tristemente, al mismo tiempo que me levanto.

—No, no me encuentro bien. —Es lo que respondo.

_**Edward**_

_25 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

_El tiempo se ha ido._  
_Y el vacío se apodera de mí._  
_Soy como el aire, que viaja por todo el mundo sin ser visto._  
_Pero el tiempo se ha ido,_  
_y me siento completamente vacío._

Lo último que veo cuando me marcho, es el cuerpo inmóvil de Anthony tendido en el frío piso de la calle. En un santiamén, tengo a Jane frente a mí, con sus brazos cruzados, mientras me observa atentamente, esperando una explicación de mi parte, quizás, o probablemente esperando para llevarme a donde sea que tenga que irme.

—Tienes muchas que explicarme, Edward —argumenta Jane, jugueteando con las puntas de su rubio cabello.

—¿Qué clase de cosas debería explicarte? —La miro absolutamente anonadado—. Necesito estar solo… —Trato de hacerle entender—, ya no hay un "para siempre" junto a Bella.

Jane bate su mano con desdén, desechando mi comentario.

—De eso nada —dice ella colocando los ojos en blanco—, quiero que me expliques la conversación que tuviste con Anthony. Los he escuchado, Edward.

—¿Cómo pudiste escucharnos si hablamos dentro de nuestra mente? —La miro perplejo.

Ella abre la boca, simulando estás indignada.

—¿Y crees que eso es un impedimento para mí?

Por alguna razón sonrío, Jane guarda un parecido a Alice, lo cual es raro, porque de cierta forma son distintas: Jane es un ángel, Alice en cambio es un demonio.

—Entonces, si has escuchado aquella platica… ¿para qué quieres que te lo explique?

—Porque quiero entender por qué Anthony ha dicho eso.

—Él no es tan malo —contesto frunciendo el ceño—, ¿crees que mintió?

Jane se encoje de hombros.

—Yo creo que se sentía culpable.

—Él mismo me dijo que no era por eso. —La miro a los ojos para que crea en mis palabras—. Él no se siente culpable, porque no es el culpable de nada.

—Sé que no es el culpable, Edward —argumenta Jane—, pero no lo comprendo, y quizás pueda hacer algo por ustedes, ¿sabes? Así que podrías explicarme todo, absolutamente todo lo que te dijo.

Tomo una respiración profunda y, con voz trémula y apresurada, comienzo a contarle:

"_Yo puedo concederte una segunda oportunidad, Edward. —Había tristeza en su voz y yo temí escuchar lo que él quería decirme—. Mereces más que esto, mereces vivir y yo merezco morir._

_Cuando escuché sus palabras sabía exactamente lo que estaba insinuando: él quiere renunciar a su cuerpo, y dejarme a mí con él. _

"_No. Este es tu cuerpo, es tu vida, eres tú el que tiene una oportunidad para acomodar tu vida. ¿Y piensas renunciar a ella? Si te marchas, nadie podrá hacerse cargo de Sthep y Caroline, ¿vas a abandonarlos como tus padres te abandonaron a ti? —le pregunté—, ¿eres tan cobarde?_

_Sabía que él, seguramente, a causa del dolor no había pensado en su sobrino y su hermana. Yo, al contrario, los tenía en mi mente a cada instante, sintiéndome culpable por habitar en el cuerpo de un chico que debería de estar con su familia en esos momentos. Yo no podía arrebatarle su cuerpo a Anthony, de ninguna manera._

"_Y yo quiero concederte esta oportunidad a ti, Edward. ¿Si te pido que los cuides por mí, lo harás?"._

"_Claro que lo haré, pero…"_

"_Entonces quédate con mi cuerpo"._

_Mientras abrazo a Bella, cierro los ojos cuando mis ojos pican por contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué estas dos personas —Bella y Anthony— estaban tan dispuestas a renunciar a sus vidas por mí? Bella quería morir para irse conmigo, Anthony quería marcharse para que yo me quedara, y yo no quería que nadie muriera, no quería estar con el peso del remordimiento, porque de una cosa estaba seguro: cualquier decisión que tomara, iba a destruirme por dentro._

"_No tienes que hacer esto, Anthony"._

"_Quiero hacerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, y además… —habló soltando un suspiro—, ella no merece esto, y tú tampoco"._

"_¡¿Y tú sí?!", soné exasperado._

"_Por supuesto. Yo tejí mi destino, me lo merezco"._

"_No seas duro contigo mismo —contesté con amargura—, pagaste caro por tus errores, pero por alguna razón u otra, ibas a vivir en ese accidente"._

"_¿Y el coma? Ni siquiera sabes por cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme postrado en esa cama, pues mi alma no tiene las fuerzas para manejar mi cuerpo"._

"_Despertarás —repuse—, e irás con tu familia, y corregirás tu vida, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que sentirte culpable, Bella es fuerte y yo…"_

"_¡No es porque me sienta culpable, Edward! Quiero hacerlo, quiero darte esto, lo mereces, por eso quiero hacerlo. Quiero darle esto a Bella también, la quiero, te he cogido cariño a ti por sólo estas 24 horas, ¡y tú no quieres aceptar mi sacrificio!"._

_Sólo sacudí la cabeza, de pronto queriendo dejarlo de escuchar, pero desde luego, era imposible, y por el resto de las horas que me quedaban, escuché sus quejas y suplicas…_

—¿Entonces él quiere sacrificarse por ti? —inquiere Jane con sus ojos abiertos como un par de cuencas—. Es increíble.

—Es horrible, no quiero que lo haga.

—Por supuesto, te comprendo, Edward. Pero esto cambia las cosas, ¿es que no lo ves? El Anthony de antes jamás habría deseado algo como esto, ¿te das cuenta? Él era malvado, egoísta, odioso, rencoroso, ¿cómo has hecho que cambie tan drásticamente?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Yo no hice nada, Jane —contesto, mirando fijamente mis pies, mientras me pregunto dónde estoy, dónde está Bella y dónde se encuentra Anthony. ¿Habrá despertado? ¿O continuará en coma como había predicho? ¿Si su alma estaba desvaneciéndose, con este cambio volverá a coger fuerzas?—. Él sólo vio los sucesos mediante dos puntos de vista diferentes.

—¿El tuyo y de Bella?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—El mío y el de Bella.

—Quizás Bella también tenga mucha influencia en las personas —dice ella—, me parece la persona más pura que he conocido. Quiere renunciar a su vida por ti, creo que eso le dio mucho que pensar a Anthony.

—Sí, y entonces él pensó que el que debería hacer eso, es él y no ella.

Jane de pronto se ve más interesada en lo que dije.

—Entonces… él probablemente no sólo se está sacrificando por ti, sino también por ella. ¡Increíble! Ese chico ha aprendido algo realmente hermoso.

—¿Hermoso? —Suelto un bufido—. Es horrible, no puedo pensar en Anthony muerto o en Bella muerta. Es insoportable. No lo merezco, nadie lo merece.

—El amor se basa en el sacrificio, Edward. Jesús nos amaba, por eso se sacrificó por nosotros. Y no muchos piensan en eso a la hora de vivir aquella vida que él les ha ofrecido. Eso es lo que Anthony comprendió, por eso quiere hacer lo mismo por ti, y por Bella.

Asiento con la cabeza en afirmación.

—Entonces mi trabajo aquí está hecho. —Sonrío tristemente.

—Merecías mucho más, Edward —repone ella con tristeza grabada en su voz—, pero no todos tenemos lo que merecemos. —Seca las lágrimas que aparecen en sus ojos y suspira lentamente—. Puedes ver a tus seres queridos por última vez, ya sé que _la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener._ Pero ya no los verás de cerca, y Edward…

—Lo sé, Jane. Me despediré de ellos aunque ya no puedan verme —contesto con voz queda—, y me despediré de Anthony.

—No puedes ver a Anthony —se apresura a decir ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo que verlo yo primero.

—¿Por qué tienes que verlo tú primero? —Me sobresalto ante aquello—. ¿Él va a morir?

—No, no va a morir, no te preocupes —dice mientras acaricia mi rostro.

¿Entonces por qué va a verlo? Los vivos no pueden ver a Jane.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a verlo?

—Todavía es navidad, Edward. —Sonríe.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que hablar en códigos conmigo?

—Lo sé, ¡lo sé! Sólo explícate, mi cabeza va a explotar.

—Pues, Edward, es que tengo un deseo para Anthony —susurra, para después abrazarme, y eso es lo último que me dice, pues después desaparece.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, alertas y favs!_

_Espero les haya gustado este último capítulo, recuerden que ya viene el epílogo, (les prometo no decepcionarlas) _

_creo que lo estaré subiendo el domingo!_

_Gracias por leer, esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones, de igual forma les invito a leer mis demás fics, están en mi perfil por si se quieren pasar por alguno de ellos. :D_

_¡Que tengan un lindo viernes! Abrazos y besos._


	9. Epílogo

_Holaa! Bueno :') Finalmente les dejo por aquí el epílogo. Comienza con un narrador omnisciente, y luego tenemos el resto del capítulo narrado por Edward. Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntarme.  
Espero disfruten del epílogo y no decepcionarlas._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

_25 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

Para Anthony la vida definitivamente nunca, ni siquiera en los momentos en los que pensó todo lo contrario, fue fácil. Desde que era niño tuvo que atravesar una fuerte decepción en cuanto a sus padres, y además, intentó madurar demasiado joven, dejando atrás su adolescencia y haciéndose cargo de responsabilidades que, indudablemente, no le pertenecían. Como todas las personas, ha cometido tantos errores que ha perdido la cuenta; a partir del momento en que las cosas se complicaron en su vida, supuso que debía escoger el camino más fácil. Pero lo que Anthony está tardando en comprender es que muy pocas personas se dan cuenta de sus peores errores, pocas personas asumen lo malo que han hecho, y por supuesto, muy pocas, quizás nadie aparte de él mismo, sean capaces de renunciar a su vida sólo para darle una oportunidad a otra persona, que además es casi un desconocido para él. Dime tú, ¿harías lo mismo que está dispuesto a hacer Anthony? Dejar atrás su vida... dejar solos a su hermana y sobrino, sólo para ofrecerle su cuerpo a un completo desconocido, que quizás está sufriendo lo mismo que Anthony sufre en silencio.

En el momento que Edward abandonó su cuerpo, Anthony supo que no tendría fuerzas suficientes para despertar del coma. Su alma está débil, quizás por las maldades que había hecho cuando vivía, o quizás porque Edward, al marcharse, lo dejó desolado y vacío; Anthony no puede dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento de quien comenzó a considerar su amigo, además de la novia de éste..., de hecho, eso es lo que más le duele, jamás había visto un amor como el de Edward y Bella, jamás pensó que un sentimiento parecido podría existir. Como siempre lo decía cuando era más joven: _"ver para creer", _y al conocer los sentimientos que inundan el alma de Edward al ver a Bella, besarla, tocarla…, supo que como ese amor, no existe uno parecido, pues es único, de esos que jamás se olvidan, ni con el paso del tiempo.

Y Anthony no está dispuesto a permitir que ese amor entre ellos no tenga un final feliz.

El cuerpo de Anthony se encuentra ahora postrado en una cama de hospital, sin poder moverse, sin poder despertar. Se pregunta si algún día podrá hablar con Bella y explicarle que Edward no aceptó el regalo que él quiso darle porque es una persona completamente afable y leal y no puede vivir —en donde sea que se encuentre— con la idea de que alguien se ha sacrificado de esa manera por él. Anthony comprendió muchas veces a Edward y se dio cuenta que era el mejor hombre que ha conocido en toda su vida, es el reflejo de la amabilidad, honestidad, lealtad y firmeza, y Anthony entiende que, si va a tener una vida plena y regenerada, debe convertirse en alguien parecido a Edward, dejando a un lado todo aquel pasado oscuro y lleno de pecados.

—Edward me ofreció una oportunidad —dice para sí mismo, aún con voz cansada y con ganas de despertar y rogar al cielo porque el alma de Edward esté en paz donde quiera que esté—, ahora debo hacerlo sentir orgulloso, y cuidar de Bella.

...

Anthony no es consciente del tiempo que transcurrió, sólo escuchó cómo enfermeras entran y salen de su habitación hasta que, en un momento de la noche, o quizás de la mañana, siente que alguien toca su mano.

Y justo en ese momento, su alma cae en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

_Se halla en una cálida y soleada playa. Él siempre quiso estar en la playa pero nunca se atrevió a visitarla porque tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer. Ahora, definitivamente no puede creerlo aún cuando lo está viendo. El paisaje es precioso y atrayente y se siente infinitamente agradecido por el ambiente tan confortable donde fue enviado para descansar._

—_No vienes a descansar, Anthony —dice una voz aniñada a su espalda. Anthony se estremece ligeramente, pues de inmediato reconoce la voz de quien le habla—, necesito hablar muy seriamente conmigo._

—_Yo también —contesta él, sin detenerse a pensárselo dos veces. Él sabe exactamente lo que va a decirle, no tiene dudas de aquello._

—_Oh. Eso imaginé, o eso fue lo que Edward me dio a entender —contesta Jane con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro angelical—, ¿en qué estabas pensando, Anthony? Tú simplemente no puedes renunciar a una vida que te fue dada, es prácticamente un pecado._

—_No es un pecado, no por los motivos que tengo. —Se apresura a contestar él, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente rápido—. Sacrificio. Lo he entendido, finalmente he comprendido de lo que se trata la vida. Sé que a pesar de todos los problemas, irse por el camino fácil es el equivocado. Odiar a mi propio sobrino fue un error del que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida; por fin he comprendido que lo único importante, a lo que debo aferrarme cuando las cosas se vuelvan difíciles, es al amor. Quiero a Edward y quiero a Bella al igual que quiero a mis hermanas y a Sthep, por cualquiera de ellos sería capaz de dar mi vida. Comprendo ahora que la felicidad principalmente no se alcanza con grandes cosas superficiales, sino con pequeñas muestras de afecto que sólo las personas, que verdaderamente te aman, pueden ofrecerte._

—_Sé que lo has entendido —repone Jane muy satisfecha por lo que Anthony ha dicho—, y por eso estoy aquí, para felicitarte, finalmente has encontrado la luz que tu alma necesitaba. Despertarás en cualquier momento._

—_Eso es lo que menos quiero ahora —contesta el chico con el ceño profundamente fruncido—, ¿dónde está Bella? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con ella? Se quedó sola en mitad de la calle cuando Edward se marchó… ¿y Edward dónde está? _

_Jane le dedica una sonrisa cómplice._

—_Bella está en el hospital contigo, Anthony._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Completamente. Pero dime, ¿qué harás con tu vida a partir del momento en que despiertes? —Jane lo mira directamente a los ojos, de esa forma que estremece a cualquiera._

—_Mejorar como persona. —Solamente contesta él, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Bella llorando por la partida de Edward. Ella sin duda no merece aquello, y lo sabe._

—_¿En qué piensas? —inquiere Jane con curiosidad._

—_En Bella, en Edward, en todas las personas que murieron… en todas las personas que mueren. ¿Por qué existe la muerte? ¿Por qué tenemos que morir algún día?_

—_Son cosas que no se pueden cambiar —repone Jane con un encogimiento de hombros._

—_Haría lo que sea para cambiar las cosas, mi vida, mis vicios, mis pecados… cualquier cosa. —Él sacude la cabeza, lleno de incredulidad y desconfianza. ¿Cómo va a poder vivir después de todo lo ocurrido? Imposible, Edward dejó una huella en él que vivirá por siempre—, ¿sabes qué me depara el futuro? Quizás seré una persona como Edward, pero con mucha tristeza dentro de mi corazón._

_Jane fija nuevamente sus ojos en Anthony, mostrándose impresionada._

—_¿Tristeza? _

—_Sí, tristeza. _

—_Puedes cambiarlo, ¿sabes? Los deseos no sólo se hicieron para personas como Edward —insinúa Jane con una sonrisa tan gigantesca que abarca casi todo su rostro._

_Anthony, a causa de la impresión, retrocede unos pasos lleno de incredulidad._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Jane pone los ojos en blanco._

—_Quiero decir muchas cosas, Tony. _

_¿Por qué esa chica tiene que estar tan llena de misterios? Anthony sacude la cabeza y se echa a reír por el comportamiento de Jane, quien prácticamente es una niña, y es raro recibir reprimendas o consejos de una cría tan pequeña. ¿Será que es un ángel? Porque su apariencia así lo resume: es rubia, de estatura baja y sonrisa infantil. _

—_¿Pero cuáles?_

_Jane suelta un suspiro, como si el darle las explicaciones que necesita a Anthony, fuese un gran esfuerzo para ella._

—_Bueno, la primera: es que tú jamás has sido una persona mala. Eres bueno a tu manera, Anthony, eres grandioso y con un alma noble. No necesitas ser como Edward para demostrar tu punto, ¿de acuerdo? —Cuando Jane nota que Anthony asiente con la cabeza, continúa—: Tengo un gran deseo para ti, un deseo de navidad. Puedes pedir lo que quieras, Anthony, cualquier cosa hermosa que se te ocurra. _

_Anthony realmente no puede creerlo. ¿Personas como él también pueden conseguir un deseo? ¿O quizás esa chica sólo reparte deseos a quien sea que se cruce en su camino?_

—_Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_Jane se echa a reír, completamente divertida por la incredulidad del chico rubio._

—_¿Cómo que por qué? Te lo mereces. ¿No sabes por qué le concedí su deseo a Edward? ¡Él te salvó! Ni siquiera sé cómo tu hermana logró escucharlo, pero lo hizo, a pesar de que tú produjiste el accidente él sabía que no fue tu culpa. Otra persona en su lugar te hubiera odiado, pero él no lo hizo. —Jane luce orgullosa de todo lo que Edward hizo, y Anthony sonríe al escucharla—. Y ahora estás tú: eras completamente un chico lleno de rabia, pero en 24 horas te conviertes el alguien lleno de amor y compasión. Y créeme Anthony, nadie en 24 horas se convertiría en lo que tú te has convertido, nadie en 24 horas haría lo que tú quieres hacer por Edward y Bella: darles tu vida para que sean felices. ¡Es que ni Dios puede creerlo! Eres una sorpresa, una maravillosa sorpresa._

_Anthony abre los ojos con la impresión instalada en sus facciones. ¿De verdad ella lo ve de esa forma? Se pregunta sin poder creérselo. ¿De verdad él es todo lo que ella ha dicho? Y entonces por primera vez en su vida siente que ha hecho algo bien, algo por lo que debe sentirse orgulloso y pleno, entonces ha conseguido su deseo, e indudablemente, sabe qué es lo que quiere hacer._

—_Entonces yo… ¿yo puedo pedir lo que sea?_

_Jane asiente con la cabeza, y su rostro se ilumina al ver los ojos azules de Anthony inundados en lágrimas. Él realmente es un buen chico, un chico excepcional._

—_Quiero una segunda oportunidad, sólo una. El 20 de diciembre se convirtió en un día catastrófico, yo sólo quiero…_

_Jane lo supo antes de que Anthony lo dijera, y su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande. La chica de cabellos rubios asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y corrió a los brazos del chico, abrazándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana._

—_Eres impresionante —solloza ella, dejándose llevar por el momento—, ustedes dos, son humanos excepcionales —musita refiriéndose a Edward y Anthony._

_Anthony abraza a la chica de vuelta y suelta un suspiro._

—_¿Entonces mi deseo…?_

—_¡Por supuesto! Sólo cierra los ojos y deséalo con todo tu corazón._

_Anthony piensa que se encuentra en un sueño, en el que los deseos de navidad de esta magnitud se hacen realidad. Pero si algo ha aprendido de esta lección, es a saber elegir el camino que hay que tomar cuando las dificultades llenen su vida. No hay segundas oportunidades, no hay forma de corregir tus errores, sólo hay un ahora, y ese es el que debe importar, por eso Anthony se promete a sí mismo que, de ahora en adelante, sus elecciones serán más acertadas, y no dejará llevarse por cosas superficiales o por el resentimiento, sino por el amor._

_Anthony cierra sus ojos y al fin lo dice:_

—_Déjame corregir mis errores de aquel día, y te prometo que lo haré bien esta vez, lo haré increíblemente bien. _

…

_**Edward**_

_20 de diciembre, 2013. Lexington Kentucky._

_Cuando la oscuridad caiga sobre ti,  
y no sepas que hacer…  
Nada de lo que digas,  
podrá hacer que te ame menos.  
Estaré a tu lado  
Estaré a tu lado  
No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.  
Estaré a tu lado…_

Recuerdo que, la primera vez que vi a Isabella Swan, pensé que era la chica más remilgada del mundo. Sin embargo, cuando vi de cerca su rostro y su absoluta belleza, acompañados con ese ceño fruncido suyo mientras sus ojos marrones como el chocolate me fulminaron con la mirada, recuerdo haber convulsionado allí mismo, en mi pupitre. _¡Ella es tan hermosa! _Pensé y no miento cuando digo que mis hormonas revolotearon alegremente cuando vi su figura curvilínea. La encontré irresistible desde ese momento, y aunque al principio me dije a mí mismo que sólo me acercaba a ella por sus apuntes de química, la verdad era que había caído completamente enamorado de ella.

_Despierto_ en mi habitación después de lo que pareció un santiamén. ¿Cómo, en el cielo, ha ocurrido esto? Miro fijamente el techo de mi habitación y me percato de que estoy junto a Bella, en mi cama, como si nunca, como si jamás, hubiese ocurrido nada. Sacudo la cabeza cuando el escepticismo me invade, y aunque lo estoy viendo, no puedo creerlo. _¿Es así como me despediré de Bella?_ Pienso, pero una parte de mí, sabe que esto se trata de otra cosa.

_¿Qué demonios?_ Me pregunto una vez más, cuando me levanto de la cama y observo fijamente a Bella y su cabello revuelto, aún sin poder creerlo. ¿Estoy soñando? Porque rayos, sé que todo eso que viví estos días ocurrió, sé que todo esto no fue sólo un sueño. _¿Este es un sueño?_ Me pellizco con fuerza en mi brazo, para descubrir que sí estoy despierto y que no es un sueño. Esto es real.

_¿Entonces de qué va todo esto?_

Frunzo el ceño e inmediatamente corro a una velocidad desconcertante a mi cuarto de baño para darme cuenta que mi rostro es el mismo de siempre, mis ojos son verdes, mi cabello cobrizo y despeinado. ¿He vuelto? ¿Mi cuerpo es real? ¿Esto es real?

¡¿Qué rayos ha pasado y por qué estoy aquí?!

Vuelvo a correr a mi habitación y comienzo a rebuscar en mis cajones en busca de mi celular, hasta darme cuenta que se halla debajo de mi almohada, cuando tomo el aparato entre mis temblorosas y frías manos, y veo la hora y la fecha en la pantalla de mi móvil, no puedo creerlo y casi me caigo para atrás a causa de la incredulidad que llevo dentro.

_20 de diciembre, 2013. 6:36 am._

Me quedo absolutamente pasmado, aún con la mirada fija en mi celular, preguntándome qué debería hacer a partir de ahora. ¿Despertar a Bella? ¿Correr en busca de Anthony? ¿El día se está repitiendo? Si el día va a repetirse, es obvio que debo impedir que ocurra el accidente, pero, ¿Anthony me recordará o me echará de su casa? Esto definitivamente es la locura más grande que he presenciado en mi vida...

—¿Edward? —Escucho que una voz adormilada murmura, y mi corazón se acelera al reconocer aquella hermosa voz que tantas mariposas aparecen con tan sólo escucharla—, ¿qué estás haciendo? Ven aquí, es muy temprano.

¿Ella no va a recordar nada? ¿Entonces aquello que viví fue un sueño?

—Bella... tú... ¿recuerdas algo? —musito en medio de mi desconcierto. Me siento en la cama y miro intensamente a mi novia, hasta que ésta se remueve inquieta, luego se queda paralizada, y se levanta velozmente de la cama y coloca su mano sobre su boca—. ¿Bella? Yo...

—¿Lo que ocurrió no fue una pesadilla? —pregunta ella con sus ojos desorbitados, mientras retira el cabello de su rostro y camina por toda la habitación como una leona enjaulada. Cuando ve el celular en mis manos, me lo arrebata y al tiempo que observa la fecha, emite un _"¿qué demonios?"_ y se gira hacia mí—. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Oh Edward, no puedo creerlo! —Y se echa a correr a mis brazos, aspirando mi aroma y sujetándome con fuerza por medio de mi camiseta. Ella besa mi cuello, mis mejillas, mis labios, mi frente, mi nariz, y cuando veo las lágrimas en sus ojos, la alejo un poco y la abrazo por la cintura.

—Bella, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando —susurro cerca de su rostro, nuestros labios casi se tocan, pero mantenemos los centímetros de distancia, conforme nos observamos fijamente, esperando que esto sea real, que este momento sea eterno—, no puedo creerlo —repito sin aliento. Miro sus labios rosa para besarla suavemente, y aunque sólo es un roce, mi cuerpo responde con miles de descargas eléctricas.

Ella siempre ha causado eso en mí.

—Edward... por un momento pensé que había tenido una pesadilla, pero cuando me preguntaste si lo recordaba supe que había sido real, que habías muerto, que abandonaste el cuerpo de Anthony y yo, demonios, yo pensé que jamás te volvería a ver —solloza abrazándome una vez más. Su cabeza está en mi pecho y yo deposito mi cara en el hueco de su cuello e inhalo su aroma, mientras ella continúa hablando—: oh Dios, Edward, ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto? ¿Cómo es todo esto posible? ¿Por qué no nos dieron esta oportunidad desde el principio? Volver al pasado y... evitar tanto _dolor._

—No lo sé, Bella —contesto, depositando besitos en su cuello—, se me ofreció aquel deseo, sólo me dieron 24 horas. Pero se me informó que Anthony consiguió su deseo y por alguna razón creo que esto fue obra de él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward? Si el accidente se repite..., si te pierdo otra vez yo... no puedo, no puedo pensar en vivir sin ti nuevamente. —Sacude la cabeza con la incertidumbre plasmada en su voz—. Tenemos que ayudar a Anthony.

Asiento con la cabeza, y deshago nuestro abrazo, para entrelazar mi mano con la de ella y llevarnos de nuevo a la cama.

—Lo sé lo haremos en unos minutos. Ahora, tengo que decirte muchas cosas y no quiero perder el tiempo. Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo del mundo, y que este deseo no sea en vano. —Cuando ella toma una respiración profunda, sé que ella está pensando lo mismo que yo, por eso tomo sus manos entre las mías y cuando me encuentro con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, ella abre los ojos como dos platos y en su boca se forma una hermosa "O", por lo cual yo sonrío tiernamente—. Bella, tienes que saber que te he amado con todo mi ser desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ti, quizás fui lo suficientemente tonto e inmaduro para no aceptarlo, pero ahora aquí estamos, he abierto los ojos, y sé que el tiempo para nuestro amor es demasiado valioso. Quiero tenerte por siempre, quiero poseerte, te deseo, te amo, eres la única que ha traspasado mi alma de esta manera. Eras, eres y serás la única en mi vida, y nunca tuve dudas de esto y sé que estos sentimientos que alojan mi corazón son enteramente correspondidos, por eso no voy a buscar ese anillo justo ahora, sólo te lo diré antes de cualquier cosa; y no voy a estar malditamente nervioso y cortante contigo como lo estuve aquella mañana que cambió mi vida, entiendo ahora que todo lo que quiero, para ser feliz, eres tú. Cásate conmigo Bella, cásate conmigo mañana mismo, dime que sí, por favor, y prometo que moveré el cielo entero para que seas feliz el resto de tu vida.

—Sí, Edward —contesta ella entre lágrimas. Me hala con tanta fuerza, y caigo encima de ella en la cama de mi habitación, y mi cuerpo responde ante su cercanía—. Por supuesto que sí. Siempre supe que eras el indicado. Te amo mi Edward, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Y yo quiero vivir mi vida entera junto a ella.

Me besa suavemente después de decirme aquel "sí" que mi corazón tanto anhelaba, y yo me dejo llevar por sus caricias suaves y dulces. Sé que estoy en casa, sé que ella es mía y lo será para siempre, no hay dudas, hemos recibido la oportunidad que necesitábamos. No más sufrimiento, habrá sólo felicidad en nuestros corazones a partir de este momento.

…

Por medio de los recuerdos que aún guardo de Anthony, sé dónde queda su casa, por eso, antes de la hora en la que ocurrió el accidente aquella fatídica mañana, Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la casa de Anthony con el sólo pensamiento de evitar que el accidente ocurra. Sin embargo, cuando estaciono el volvo en la entrada de la casa desgarbada del chico, el camión de su padre no se ve por ninguna parte.

—¿Qué crees que ha ocurrido con él? —pregunto a Bella cuando ésta sale del coche y se encamina a la puerta de la casa, yo la sigo un poco titubeante, temeroso de quién nos encontraremos al otro lado de la puerta—, ¿por qué el camión no está?

—Quizás porque se fue más temprano —contesta Bella con una tranquilidad sorprendente.

Ella toca suavemente la puerta y una chica con los labios completamente pintados de rojo, nos abre.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —La mujer mira despectivamente a Bella, para después dedicarme una larga mirada a mí y luego de eso Bella me toma fuertemente de la mano y yo sonrío ante sus ilógicos celos—. ¿A quién buscan?

—Anthony —contesto rápidamente.

—Oh. —La chica sale de la casa y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, para después guardar su pintalabios en su bolso de mano—. Él está en el hospital —dice con la mayor naturaleza del mundo.

—¿En el hospital? —inquiere Bella, arrebatándome la pregunta que pensaba formular.

—Sip. Su sobrino estuvo enfermo la noche de ayer, bueno, estaba muy pálido y tenía una tos tremendamente escalofriante, así que Anthony lo llevó al hospital y le dijeron que el niño tiene principio de neumonía. Pero gracias al cielo Anthony lo ha llevado a tiempo. —Ella habla tan rápidamente y sé que la chica le encanta el cotilleo. Observa sus uñas, luego a Bella y finalmente sus ojos se clavan en los míos—. ¿Eres amigo de Anthony?

—Sip, podría decirse que sí.

—Oh, no te he visto en sus fiestas —contesta ella, como tratando de buscarme conversación.

—¿Nos puedes decir a qué hospital ha ido Anthony? —pregunta Bella con un tono inevitablemente cortante.

La chica, a regañadientes, nos dice rápidamente dónde se encuentra Anthony con el niño; luego comienza a andar hacia la carretera y toma el bus sin mirar atrás, supongo que se encuentra un poco dolida por el tono cortante de Bella o quizás está enfadada con Anthony, no lo sé. Recuerdo claramente que Anthony, la pasada noche, no prestó atención a su sobrino aunque éste tenía el rostro tan pálido como un papel cuando se fue a dormir, de acuerdo con lo que la chica de labios color rojo nos dijo a Bella y a mí, Anthony llevó a Sthep al hospital anoche, muchas horas antes del accidente. Evidentemente esto cambia absolutamente todo, lo que me dice que Anthony se despertó muy temprano, muchísimo antes que Bella y yo. ¿Por qué Bella recuerda todo? Quizás porque es la única enterada del deseo que pedí, aparte de Anthony.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos al hospital y pedimos información por Sthep Masen, y aunque no nos permiten entrar a la habitación donde se aloja éste, nos indican dónde se encuentra la familia del niño. Por consiguiente, Bella y yo caminamos a la cafetería y en un parpadeo, nos encontramos con Anthony, frente a frente.

Él nos reconoce al instante y traga su café rápidamente, para después acercarse a nosotros a paso vacilante, con sus manos en sus bolcillos y rostro cansado.

—Tenía que hacerlo. —Se explica él, respondiendo mi pregunta silenciosa—. Jamás pensé que alguien como yo ganaría un deseo de tal magnitud; pero al parecer, al decirte que podías tomar mi cuerpo, y vivir una vida con Bella, lo conseguí.

Asiento con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente lo que me está diciendo.

Bella a mi lado, suelta un largo suspiro y me doy cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —susurra ella con un hilo de voz, y veo el agradecimiento brillando en sus ojos chocolate. Cuando Anthony asiente con la cabeza, ella lo atrapa en un cálido abrazo y solloza—. Gracias Anthony, gracias, sólo puedo decirte eso porque no tengo palabras que expresen lo que siento justo ahora. Sólo… gracias. Esto es… lo que hiciste es…

—Tenía que hacerlo —repite él sonriéndonos a ambos. Al tiempo que Bella se aleja de Anthony, yo me acerco a éste y lo abrazo con uno de mis brazos y golpeo levemente su espalda en agradecimiento—. No tienen que agradecer nada. Al contrario, gracias a ustedes aprendí y comprendí lo que antes no había notado.

Yo no sé qué decirle, así que sólo asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está Sthep? —pregunto para tratar de aligerar el ambiente; sin embargo mi mente hace cosas locas y comienza a imaginar si esto sólo fuese un sueño.

—Bien, muy bien, gracias. —Anthony me sonríe, y como si estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos, dice—: vamos Edward, esto es real, sólo créelo y disfrútalo. ¿De acuerdo? —Cuando asiento con la cabeza él comienza a caminar y me palmea el hombro cuando pasa a mi lado—. Gracias por venir. Sthep estará bien, todos estaremos bien ahora.

—Gracias, amigo —contesto palmeando su espalda cuando se comienza a alejar.

Bells me mira amorosamente y acaricia mi rostro con sumo cuidado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que tal vez deberíamos buscar ese anillo. —Sonrío ampliamente cuando la veo saltar y soltar un chillido—. ¡Shh! Estamos en la cafetería de un hospital —susurro en su oído al mismo tiempo que la abrazo.

En el momento en el que nos separamos, caminamos fuera del hospital, con nuestras sonrisas exageradamente grandes, pensando en los planes que no tardarán en hacerse realidad.

Porque sí, obviamente ella y yo nos casaremos mañana, ¡si no hay tiempo que perder!

…

—¡Oh Dios! Es tan precioso, no puedo dejar de verlo —susurra Isabella cuando estoy colocando el anillo de compromiso que siempre quise darle—, ¡¿Edward, que estás haciendo?! —Ella abre los ojos como platos al verme con mi rodilla hincada en el suelo, en medio de la joyería atestada de gente. Obviamente toda la clientela y los empleados me observan con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¡Pero si ya me lo habías propuesto y además ya me has colocado el anillo! —exclama ella sonriendo, ampliamente divertida.

—Oh, por favor, señor tenga, necesito que grave esto —le digo a un señor que se encuentra cerca de nosotros. Le paso mi celular para que grabe el rostro sonrojado y apenado de Bella. Sonrío ampliamente cuando el hombre comienza a grabar a mi futura esposa y a mí en este momento tan importante—. Bella, sólo sonríe y dime que sí, quiero grabar tu rostro sonrojado, aunque mi mente se encargará de rememorar esta escena todos los días.

—¿Entonces por qué lo grabas? —inquiere ella entre divertida y apenada.

—Para mostrárselo a nuestros hijos —contesto con un encogimiento de hombros y posteriormente tomo una respiración profunda—. Isabella Swan, delante de toda esta gente, quiero decirte que me haces extremadamente feliz y que deseo con todo mi corazón que me permitas ser tu esposo. Jodidamente necesito ser tu esposo, no quiero perder más tiempo, quiero estar contigo día y noche, quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que eres mi alma gemela. —Suelto un suspiro y luego una risotada, porque rayos, estoy siendo tan cursi, pero las palabras salen rápidamente de mi boca, ya que estoy abriendo mi corazón, y diciendo mis sentimientos sin miedo a nada.

Beso la mano de Bella cuando esta asiente con la cabeza y se agacha a mi altura y me besa con tanta pasión, que creo que mi corazón va a explotar por tantos sentimientos acumulados en él. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran entre sí, para después acariciar los labios de Bella con los míos con tanta pasión y amor que las personas a nuestro alrededor emiten gemidos al unísono e inician una onda de aplausos que nos sonrojan a ambos a la vez y nos separamos lentamente.

—Salgamos de aquí —susurro a Bella con una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro.

—Por supuesto, Edward Cullen, podría ir contigo hasta el fin del mundo, pero lo que quiero hacer justo ahora es ir a tu cama —musita ella con las mejillas sonrojadas al tiempo que nos levantamos y salimos de la joyería después de despedirnos.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! Andando —contesto empujándola dentro del volvo, pero ella se queda recostada en mi auto con su mirada intensa puesta en mí. Acuno su rostro entre mis manos y pego mi cuerpo al suyo, para que sienta la pasión que hay entre nuestros cuerpos en este momento—. Andando Bella, no hay tiempo que perder.

Sonríe tan ampliamente que mi corazón se acelera aún más al ser testigo de semejante belleza. Ella me hala por el cuello de mi chaqueta, hasta que nuestros rostros están solo a centímetros de distancia. Miramos nuestros labios con tal deseo que no tardamos nada en volver a besarnos y acariciar nuestros rostros con avidez.

Lo sé justo ahora, en este momento, sintiéndola, probándola, abrazándola, besándola, siempre lo supe, siempre, desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ella, lo supe. Supe que escalaría cualquier muro para conseguirla, supe que volaría kilómetros de distancia para verla, supe que daría lo que sea por hacerla feliz. Y ahora, silenciosamente, le prometo que dedicaré cada segundo de mi vida para demostrarle cuánto la amo.

Fin

* * *

_Bieeeen, ¿qué les pareció? :') _

_De verdad espero, chicas, que les haya gustado como termina esta historia_

_Estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios de cada capítulo, a pesar de que las hice llorar, _

_me siento genial porque de verdad, les trasmití un montón de cosas que necesitaba sacar de mí_

_ y ustedes comprendieron todo lo que quise dar a entender en cada uno de mis capítulos._

_Y sobre todo, ¿quién no amó a este hermoso Edward? _

_Ahora, sólo quiero agradecerles por el apoyo, los alertas, favs, reviews, sus hermosas palabras, y por haber leído. _

_Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a mi geme **Melissa, a ****Jenni, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, YisiCullen25, **_

_**Paula Zegarra, Sadahy, Tanya Masen Cullen, Karen Rouse, **_

_y a todas las demás que me escribieron por Facebook, además a las lectoras silenciosas!_

_ Ahora, sólo estaré esperando sus comentarios, a ver que les pareció el final!_

_Muchos besos y abrazos, me encantó haber podido compartir esta historia con ustedes, y nos leemos en la siguiente aventura!_


End file.
